Broken Illusions
by Stormwolfex
Summary: After Touma's supposed death, the main cast of To Aru struggles to move on without their hero. Meanwhile, the war between Magic and Science has ended but little did they know that Academy City is about to become the stage of bloodshed once more...
1. Mourning

_Author's Notes: Hi guys, I'm pretty much a new writer off the block. To Aru Majutsu no Index and all its related media has long since been a favourite of mine and writing a fanfiction has always been a dream of mine. I guess. This takes place shortlyafter Light Novel 22, where Kamijou Touma has disappeared. This is the first time I'm posting a fiction on an anime, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Without further ado, here is chapter 1 of Broken Illusions._

_Chapter 1: Mourning_

It was a sobering moment for the people gathered around the funeral. There was an obnoxious amount of females there, each weeping or sighing at the unfortunate fate of Kamijou Touma.

"I never though he'd actually die," Stiyl Magnus admitted solemnly to the Saint of Necessarius, Kanzaki Kaori, who was looking winsomely at the empty grave before her. There was nothing left of Touma to recover, so Tsuchimikado erected a grave for him in his memory.

"He saved us all," Kanzaki said simply as she turned to leave.

Stiyl gave the Saint a sidelong glance but kept his mouth shut, for he knew that he Saint was grieving despite her strong exterior. _That Kamijou Touma could make any girl fall for him, _he thought silently as the steady throng of mourners paid their respects to him.

Some had not come. Perhaps the pain had been too much, his loss too sudden that they could not bear to say their goodbyes. Index had been one of them. She had requested to be transferred back to the Church of England. Stiyl had been there when she had broken down, her reason for existence having been shattered within those few seconds.

Itsuwa and Orsola as well. Orsola had lost much of her cheer, while Itsuwa had broken down in tears. The nuns had come in force; they were the ones that had helped with the arrangements after all.

"I'm still surprised that you were all bothered to do this," Stiyl had remarked to Angese, who had replied with, "He was precious to all us all," much to his chagrin.

Stiyl then glanced at Touma's mourning parents and the desolate Komoe-sensei. A pang of remorse suddenly hit him and he admitted to himself that he had always taken Touma's existence for granted, that he had assumed that Touma would always make it through because it was just like him to do so.

And now the boy had given his life for them, leaving behind all who cared for him. He had protected their whole world and sacrificed his. Guilt wracked Stiyl suddenly and he wondered how he could have dragged the boy into dangerous situations again and again…

"I hope that you are in a better place now, Kamijou Touma," Stiyl finally said after a period of silence, leaving a rune card by his grave as his only sign of respect. Turning, a buzz in his pockets made him grind his teeth in irritation. There was only one person who would call him at such an impeccable timing.

"Archbishop," he answered tersely.

"My, Stiyl," the Archbishop's sweet tone came over the phone line. Her tone and short stature would have passed her off as a young, teenage girl with unusually good looks and long hair but appearances could be deceiving and this 'girl' was the brains behind the English Church, Necessarius. "You sound remarkably stiff. How goes the funeral," she asked as if she were asking about the weather.

Stiyl Magnus gritted his teeth, calming himself down before he said something that he would regret later, "It's fine. The donations you provided was a big help."

"I see," Laura Stewart acknowledged that with a giggle, "I bring news of Index. She has asked for her memories to be erased."

Stiyl stopped, his blood going cold as his cigarette tumbled from his lips, "What?" he asked hoarsely, hoping that he had heard wrongly, hoping that Index had not asked for something so cruel, something so dismissive of Kamijou Touma's sacrifice.

"It's as I've said," Laura affirmed, "but I refused."

"Why?" Stiyl asked before he could stop himself. Relief was evident in his very tone and he regretted showing such weakness to the Archbishop.

"Umm…" Laura actually seemed to ponder the question seriously, "well, since she has gained some semblance of control over her John's Pen mode, she would very well be immune to the effects of the mind wipe as well. Also…" Laura's voice dropped an octave, into a tone Stiyl recognized all too well, "the pain of losing Kamijou Touma will spur her to new heights to protect the ones precious to her. Wouldn't you agree?" Laura Stewart trailed off with a small giggle.

Stiyl did not answer, his mind was still conflicted. One part cursed Laura for her incredible reasoning, the other was relieved that Index could not choose to forget them again. "I see." _Once again, the fox has triumphed, tch._

"Well, then I suppose that's all there is," Laura said gaily, "I'll be seeing you in England soon with Kanzaki, yes?" her tone suggested it was but a request but Stiyl recognized the thinly veiled order.

"Yeah, we'll be there once the proceedings are done." He confirmed.

"Well then, convey my condolences to Kanzaki, I know how much she liked that young man," Laura laughed as she hung up the phone.

Stiyl's grip tightened on the phone, "That wily fox," he cursed as he looked up into the sky.

*** _A certain laboratory_

"You want me to what?" Heaven Canceller looked shocked at the suggestion that the Misaka sisters had presented to him.

"We wish for you to put us to sleep, Misaka repeats herself seriously," Misaka 10049 repeated tonelessly.

"But why?" Heaven Canceller asked, "Is it because of Touma?"

"Affirmative, Misaka confirms as she looks at you in the eye. With our saviour gone, there is no reason for us to pursue living,"

"Do you think that this is what he would have wanted," Heaven Canceller countered, "he would have wanted you to live, to pursue lives that you can have on your own. Are you going to let his sacrifice for you go to waste."

"Misaka understands the doctor's point of view," Misaka 19832 replied, "But Misaka believes that their existence is not warranted now. The Sisters existed to protect him after he saved us. But we have failed in that. Even if we were to live, with the number of Misaka sisters, we would never be able to escape detection. Onee-sama will be displeased if her future life is filled with nothing but memories of him."

Heaven Canceller understood their point of view. If all the sisters were to grow up, they would become too conspicuous. Additionally, Touma had been the one to have given them a reason to live, so right now… right now…

'What about you," Heaven Canceller finally asked Misaka 10032, who had stayed quiet and indecisive throughout the process, "What do you want."

Misaka 10032 looked down at the necklace Kamijou Touma had given to her silently. "Misaka… wishes to live. Misaka understands the pain of loss, I wish to be with Onee-sama, to comfort her."

"Misaka is furious that all of you have decided this without Misaka's consent as Misaka is the administrator of the network, Misaka reminds as Misaka stares at her sisters in horror!" Last Order piped out, her face puffing up in annoyance at being ignored during the debate, "What about Accelerator? He needs the network to perform his calculations Misaka reminds as Misaka looks at her sisters in disappointment."

One Misaka opened her mouth to speak but Heaven Canceller beat her to the punch. "How about this, I'll put you all into a subconscious sleep. I'll 'shutdown' your conscious mind, but leave your body in a semi-cryogenic sleep. That way, Accelerator can still use your network for external calculations and you all will still grow. That way, if Kamijou Touma should return, I can awaken all of you."

All of the Misaka sisters looked at Heaven Canceller in surprise.

"Very well, Misaka acknowledges," a Misaka sisters says, "Misaka will comply." She did not voice out that it was highly unlikely that Kamijou Touma survived. But like most, the sisters could only hope that the Kamijou Touma would one day return.

None of them bothered with Last Orders protests, much to Last Order's dismay.

*** Outside

"Misaka was completely ignored, Misaka complains as Misaka stares at the sky in disappointment," Last Order sighed.

"Quiet brat," Accelerator muttered on reflex, "I still can't believe he's dead though. It's almost surreal." Accelerator sounded almost glum at the news of Kamijou Touma's death.

"Does Misaka detect a hint of sadness in Accelerator's words, Misaka asks slyly as Misaka wonders if Accelerator actually views our saviour as his friend?" Misaka tilted her head towards Accelerator in query.

"Tch. Whatever," Accelerator turned away, clamming up immediately, "let's go home, brat."

As Accelerator began his saunt home, Last Order could only stare at him in confusion. _Was that softness Misaka detected as Misaka questioned Misaka's sanity_. Then, the young girl shrugged and followed suit. She could onyl hope that Misaka 10032 could find closure with their missing or rather, deceased, saviour.

Would time heal this wound, she wondered.

*** _Tokiwadai's girl dorms_

"Onee-sama, you've been cooped up here for 2 days, are you ok?" Kuroko demanded violently, shaking Misaka with enough force to rattle the Level 5 esper. "Answer me, Onee-sama! Kuroko is very worried for your health!"

Misaka's dull eyes, once so full of life and energy, stared back at Kuroko's unblinkingly. "I'm fine," she finally said, brushing Kuroko's fervent hands away with a careless movement. Her eyes once again fell down to the ragged Gekota charm that she had gotten together with him at the mall.

"Onee-sama, I'm not dumb enough to believe such a stupid thing when you have barely eaten, skipped all your lessons and have been doing nothing but staring at this broken Gekota charm for two whole days!" Kuroko's voice was verging on hysterics now, "forget that ape! He probably found another woman among that large pile of girls he's always with and threw it away-"

SMACK!

The slap hit with such force that Kuroko actually fell back, the impact shaking her to her core. Shocked and horrified that Misaka Mikoto, level 5 electromaster, her precious Onee-sama had actually **slapped** her, Kuroko could only cradle her stinging face while staring at her in shock.

"Onee… sama?" she whispered hoarsely, Misaka never ever slapped anyone in her life. She had always retaliated with electric shocks as per her nature and for her to actually slap her… was just…

"What do you know?" Misaka croaked, "You know nothing!" Misaka finally exploded, all her pent up emotions finally coming to the front as Kuroko's careless words jarred something raw and agonizing deep within her heart.

"He saved me! He was always there when I needed him, always trying to put a smile on people's faces, no matter how young or old. He put his life on the line for people, not once, not twice but every time!" words were escaping her now, heartfelt words that she had never dared to express before.

"I had always taken him for granted, I had grown used to have him just coming in to save to save the day. I…" a lump gathered deep within her throat, "I just wanted him to acknowledge me, to know me. And now he's gone…" Misaka finally degenerated into tears, holding the Gekota charm close to her heart.

"He's… gone…" Kuroko finally understood the reason for her Onee-sama's anguish and that her own jealousy, her own selfishness had blinded her to the obvious agony that had eaten away at her precious room-mates happiness. And she realized with despair that she could not replace that apes affections in her Onee-sama's heart. Yet one part of her grieved for his loss, for despite his faults, he had saved her life too.

And now that he was gone, _was Onee-sama's happiness going to disappear too? No! _Kuroko's resolve came back in full force, I_ am… and will always be Onee-sama's kouhai! No matter what, I will always be here for Onee-sama and one day…_ Kuroko's trembling arm finally came up and she slowly and painstakingly drew Misaka's shivering body into a hug. There was nothing perverted in Kuroko's actions this time. Only a silent understanding as Misaka sobbed helplessly against her shoulder.

"It's ok, Onee-sama… I'm sorry… just let it all out," Kuroko said softly as the grieving Railgun hugged her back in sorrow.

"Just let it all out…"

END of Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is the first time I'm writing sad scenes, so if there was anything I could have improved on, please do let me know, Reviews will be very much appreciated. :)


	2. Struggle

_Author's Notes: Wow, past 10 reviews, that really means a lot to me. For my first fiction, it's actually pretty well accepted. ^^_

_To address some people: I know Misaka showing emotions is a little odd but hear me out. The death of her Imoutos already made her degenerate into tears during the sisters arc (Well, no one was there, so…). While she is strong emotionally, you have to remember that she loves Touma and that such a traumatic loss can do strange things to your psyche, poker face or none._

_Also, I do counselling as a hobby of mine and I've seen tougher girls crack under less so that part was based more on my experience as I had considered how her emotional state would be after Touma's death._

_I'd like to thank all of you guys that have reviewed and given me advice or encouragement, it means a lot to a writer, so please review if you do have the time so I can know how well or how bad I did. _

Chapter 2: Struggle

Kuroko had finally cajoled Misaka into bed, her fears for her Onee-sama a powerful sweeping force that had eliminated all perversions for the moment. As Misaka finally fell asleep, Kuroko pondered.

Her Onee-sama had always been strong emotionally. She always kept her troubles to herself, always smiling and waving off Kuroko's worries and advances. But today was just so… unlike Onee-sama. Kuroko felt her heart ache at Misaka's winsome face. _What has that ape done to you?_

Deep down though, Kuroko knew the answer. Her Onee-sama had fallen in love. And now, that love had been torn away from her. _But why? How? When?_ Those were questions Kuroko wanted to know and wanted to ask. A certain niggling suspicion nudged her from the back of her mind. _Was it a consequence of the World War that had broken out?_

_And why, why would Onee-sama share her troubles with that ape? Was she not good enough? Was Kuroko so weak that Onee-sama feared for her?_ Unbidden, her hands clenched and she gritted her teeth. _I am her kouhai. No matter what… I have to stay strong for her, I have to be there for her!_ Kuroko vowed silently.

Her phone teleported from her pocket to her outstretched hand as she stood up. The next second, she stood atop the rooftop of Tokiwadai's girls dorms, looking up at the full moon with a determined look in her eyes.

"Uiharu?" she said as soon the said girl picked up the phone.

"Uwahh… Shirai-san? It's late, why are you calling me at such a time?" Uiharu complained with a yawn.

"Uiharu…" Shirai's voice trailed off, "I need a favour from you."

Uiharu sat up straight, Shirai's voice was business-like, meaning that she was in Judgement work mode. "Hai!"

"I need to drag up anything about an Esper named Kamijou Touma," the level 4 Teleporter said, "and I mean everything."

"What's so important about this guy?" Uiharu asked curiously.

"I will explain it to you when the time is right. For now, please, no questions." Kuroko clapped the phone shut and effectively cut the line.

"Please? When did Shirai start using please?" Uiharu wondered as she put slowly lowered the phone. Something felt wrong. Shirai's tone had felt… shaky somehow. Curiousity gripped Uiharu, perhaps being early for Judgement duties tommorrow wouldn't be so bad after all.

*** ?

Finally, that idiot was within reach! Misaka felt an incredible sense of elation as the VOTL craft inched closer to the Star of Bethlehem. Kamijou Touma looked up in confusion, bewilderment evident in his gaze as he saw Misaka riding on a VOTL craft.

Their gazes met.

Misaka stretched out her arms, straining to reach him. She had to reach him! Touma's hand stretched out. Then it stopped. Misaka's eyes widened.

"What?"

Touma was shaking his head as he retracted his arm. She could not hear him over the noise but his lip movement told her all she needed to know. "I still have something to do here," he said.

"No, you idiot!" Misaka gasped, at the rate the fortress was falling, she would not be able to retrieve him. The VOTL craft lurched violently and suddenly began inching away from the fortress.

"What are you doing?" the Railgun yelled desperately at the pilot of the craft, Misaka 10777.

"Misaka reports that the fortress' tremours have exceeded a specific level. Misaka fears that if the craft continues to attempt to close in, it will crash," the clone replied calmly.

"!" Misaka instantly understood and she reached out desperately for Touma. The idiot already had his back turned from her. "I'm not going to lose you, you hear me!" she screamed.

Electricity arched from her and she unleashed a electromagnetic current strong enough to drag him from the fortress to her. It didn't matter what he had, as long as he had a button, a belt, anything! A small tug signaled that she had made contact with the magnetic materials on his person.

Then nothing.

"Huh?" Misaka floundered for a split second before realizing what he had done. He had negated her powers with his mysterious ability. He had cut his last lifeline. There were no more espcape pods. There was nothing else that she could do. She had lost her only chance.

She had leveled all of Russia's ground forces that had been set upon her. She had stopped the firing of a nuclear missile aimed at Academy City. She was the impeccable railgun, one of the seven Level 5s of Academy City that could cause city-wide blackouts. Even with all the power she possesed…

It had not been enough to save him.

As the VOTL craft swerved away from the falling fortress, Misaka could only scream his name in anguish, her voice resonating with despair.

"TOUMA!"

*** _Misaka_

"TOUMA!" Misaka came awake with a start. She pressed a hand against her racing heart, her other hand holding her forehead steady. "Not again…" her downcast eyes clamped shut. The nightmare had been there for days now.

_She had been so close._

Misaka had always been strong. Ridicously so. The Ace of Tokiwadai, they called her. The railgun, capable of levleing a city block if she so wished. The crazy bitch from Tokiwadai. All of that… were meaningless. She had failed.

She had failed to protect the one thing that had mattered to her the most. First her clones. Now him. She hugged herself tighter as grief welled up again. In the end… what was she truly capable of protecting?

Tears came invlountarily and like before, she could no longer muster the strength to stem their flow.

*** _Hospital Rooftop_

Accelerator gazed out at Academy City, idly twirling his cane in his hand. His injuries had been severe but he had pretty much recovered from his self-inflicted wounds that was the result of his healing of Last Order.

A smile creased his face. Injuries that had been worth every drop of blood spent. The smile quickly vanished as he gazed upon something which no other Esper in Academy City save a few knew about.

The Windowless Building.

Accelerator's eyes narrowed. He had let the scientists go after he had… persuaded them to land in Academy City. He had also 'specified' for Last Order to be free from any obligations and the suspension of the Third Production programme.

"Meh, I'm getting soft," he muttered to himself.

"You are thinking whether it was a mistake to let them go," Misaka WORST had come up behind him.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't do me any good to kill them anyway," Accelerator explained.

"Uh-huh, right," Misaka WORST replied snidely, "that's a shitty reason and you know it."

Misaka WORST. The lastest in the production line of Misaka Clones. They were all level 4's, a step above the original Sisters. And their creation was far more cruel than Accelerator liked.

"You know, I'm still not used to your shitty attitude," Accelerator commented, "geez, whatever prompted them to make you like this?"

"Too damn bad," Misaka WORST scowled, "it's how I was concieved, get it?"

"Tch," Accelerator gazed out at the city once again, "Thank you for protecting Last Order, by the way."

Misaka WORST blinked at the unexpected thanks. "Oh, yeah. Well, I did what you wanted. Otou-san," she added with a grin.

Accelerator snorted, "And here I came to visit the damn doctor to make a new cane after putting Last Order to sleep. Which reminds me.. have you contacted your sisters?"

Misaka WORST nodded, "I informed them of the incident. But as you know, waging a war against the General Director is stupid and all of them agree that you have offically lost your nuts. Our administrator might consider-"

"Hmph, if he promises to leave Last Order and the Third Production plan alone, I will reconsider burning down his fucking building," Accelerator snarled, "but if he doesn't, then he's going to find that even with Aiwass, he's going to be ripped apart, along with every other god-damned scientist that has dragged people into the darkness."

"That, I promise you."

*** _A superspys apartment_

Tsuchimikado Motoharu felt like crap. He hadn't stopped feeling like crap ever since he had been informed that Kami-yan was dead. Dead. Tsuchimikado groaned as he hit his head against the wall.

He did not know when he had actually started treating Kamijou Touma as a friend but the self-proclaimed superspy was now wracked with grief. And in many ways, guilt. Tsuchimikado felt as though he was the one that had dragged Kami-yan into the entire mess. First with the document and then Kami-yan just had to get himself involved with the God's Right Seat.

"Tch, _Fallere825_, the backstabbing blade indeed-nya," he scoffed bitterly as he downed another bottle of alcohol. He was thankful that Maika was nowhere close at the moment. He could not bear for her to see him like this.

He often wondered what other people saw him as. Kami-yan had often expressed a mixture of unwilling trust and a measure of distrust after he had revealed his true identity. The organizations he worked for definitely did not fully trust him. Maybe save GROUP, since he had no choice but to be there.

One thing was for sure though, Tsuchimikado did not know himself at the moment. "You've turned me into a softie too, Kami-yan," he growled as he flung the bottle at the wall, uncaring as it shattered into a million jagged pieces.

The loss of Touma had struck him harder than he had thought it would. As Tsuchimikado struggled with the loss of his best friend, he questioned his way of life for the first time in a long, long while.

*** _England_

Itsuwa stared listlessly at the tranquil lake before her. She had not gone to the funeral. The loss had been too sudden, his sacrifice too great. Perhaps it had been the massive turnout of women that had been to the funeral but Itsuwa had felt a bitter sensation when she heard that her Supreme Pontiff, Kanzaki Kaori had been the one to organize the funeral, along with the 200 something nuns under Agnesse.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and held back the tears that threatened to fall again. She had been with him on several dangerous missions, so she knew, she knew that he just had to take things into his hands again. That he had felt the need to save the world again.

But in saving the whole world, had he not shattered theirs as well?

"Oi," Tatemiya's voice broke into her reverie and she glanced at her superior lifelessly, "don't give me that look. Sheesh, what's with that boy and the moping girls here?" he asked no one in particular.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just checking on you, you took his death pretty hard," Tatemiya said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he berated himself for not watching his words as Itsuwa's gaze became shuttered.

"I'm fine."

Tatemiya scratched his head in consternation. First that nun Index went ballistic when reports of that Kamijou boy's death came and then, within a week, the entire female population that had known Kamijou Touma were in states of depression. Itsuwa had taken it pretty hard compared to most though.

"Well, if you say so," Tatemiya said, unsure of how to deal with a grieving woman. Turning to leave, he paused mid-stride, "if you need someone to talk to, we're here for you. Got that?"

With that, he left.

Itsuwa curled up, hugging herself tightly as Tatemiya left. She had cried until her eyes were sore and puffy when she had heard about his death. And yet, she still wanted to cry. How could someone so young, so full of life be taken so cruelly like that? Itsuwa could not comprehend it.

For now, all she wanted to do was weep.

END of Chapter 2

_A/N: And this concludes chapter 2. I was pretty unsure on how to capture Itsuwa since I had barely any solid information on her save one or two translated Light Novel chapters. I did notice that she doesn't talk all that much, so I tried my best to not to have her babble on. (She babbles in front of Touma and only Touma, actually)_

_Misaka's emotional state is simple. She had him within reach. And to have him slip away from you despite the fact that you were so close… well, you get the picture. _

_Next chapter is when the wheels begin to turn as another Level 0 finds out a horrifying truth about Academy City. As always, reviews are appreciated. ^^_

_Next Chapter teaser: The Parameter List_


	3. Truth

_Author's Note: Hello dear readers ^^ Hitting 20 reviews has wowed me and here I am with the next chapter! This chapter was pretty diffciult as a whole and can get pretty technical. As such, I'm not sure how I performed on this one, so please, review and share your thoughts. ^^ Constructive criticism is always appreciated._

Chapter 3: The truth

*** _Deep within Russia_

"It's located deep within Academy City, at the centre of the General Directors operations. Please, that's all I know," the woman pleaded, "All data relating to the **Parameter List** is kept by the General Director and only released where necessary. There's completely no other way to access the data…"

Hamazura Shiage sighed at the memory of the interrogation. He now knew the truth, the truth of the **Power Cirriculum Program** in Academy City. Even so, there was nothing he could do. Attempting to negotiate with the Higher Ups was impossible now. In the end, the General Director was the one who held the strings and from the information he had gathered, the General Director had a way of silencing troublesome people. Shiage doubted his luck would protect him on this one.

The horrifying truth, the Parameter List. Hamazura's mind went over the information in excruciating detail.

Whenever a person goes through the Power Cirriculum Program, their ability is awakened by multiple methods via drugs, medicines, lectures and studies, etc. Subsequently, they are subjected to the **System Scan** to determine their level, ability and attributes. This is where the horror begins.

Every Esper's power is determined by two things: **Personal Reality** and **AIM field**. The two are directly related. Personal Reality is usually the first thing taught to Espers. The idea behind it is that everyone creates their own reality, their own perception and beliefs of the things around them.

An Esper is essentially the god of his or her own powers. By believing in their own reality and knowing themselves well enough, they are inherently creating their own world. However that world is always changing and revolving. This is due to the fact that there is a core to every person, something that defines them. Their Personal Reality is always changing to reflect the changes around and within them but the core will rarely change. One could say that it is the deciding factor on how one can use his or her ability. A master of their own realm that will connect to their AIM field to realize their powers and manifest them in reality.

The AIM field is an energy field unconsciously generated by every Esper. The stronger the Esper, the stronger the AIM field becomes.

An AIM field directly corressponds to the nature of power the Esper has. For example, a potential wind user will have an AIM field that will constantly generate a small breeze around them, while an Electromaster will always generate small electric field around them.

The nature of the AIM field enables Espers to manifest their powers as fast as possible. To put in simply, someone like the Railgun, who always has a small voltage current around her, is able to instantaneously use the charged particles around her to generate an electric current to shock her foes rather than consciously charging the electrons around her so she can use her powers at a whim. The same applies to Pyrokinetics, where they heat the air around them contoniously.

This is the reason why Hamazura Shiage has become caught up in this situation. The woman he is in love with, Takitsubo Rikou has the ability to track and memorize AIM fields. In essence, her ability, **AIM Stalker**, at its maximum power could allow her to copy and rewrite abilities.

Why was this so?

Every Esper's power is determined by their AIM field. As said before, an AIM field generates the necessary energy to manifest the Esper's ability. By rewriting the very nature of the AIM field, she can give Espers a different ability, elevate or demote their levels or even… **create** them.

But wait, what about Personal Reality? The woman had explained it in a very simple way that had infuriated Shiage. Everyone's realities is always subject to change. When an Esper is told 'you have an fire-based ability', his or her Personal Reality changes to reflect it so he or she can maximise the ability. How so? By doing research on combustion and heat and its applications for starters. He or she becomes defined by ability and the core changes to reflect the tremendous change within and around them.

It would be a simple matter for Rikou to give a random person an AIM field matching the Railguns and Academy City can simply give the person the necessary studies to match the Personal Reality to the Railguns, enabling the person to use her abilities as well as her. This is where the System Scan comes in.

The System Scan can read the intensity of the AIM field, project its current level and maximum growth before determining how much stronger the person can become. In simple terms, it can predict the potential of the persons power.

Academy City then adjusts its program for those with massive potential, aiding them by building their personal reality and in their entire cirriculum. Those with potentially useful abilities, such as Teleporters, also undergo similar treatment. Those born at a higher level too. How about those who were deemed unable to grow more powerful, born as level 0s and 1s and whose abilities were useless to Academy City?

They would be tossed aside. In essence, Academy City would sabotage their entire learning process with useless lessons and lectures without aids and they would be unable to grow, unable to bloom in their abilities like they dreamed.

It was this relevation that had shaken Shiage to his core. The dreams of the students in Academy City, those who had come to see their abilities mature and bloom like flowers… were all worthless to Academy City. They would never see the fruition of their hard work or grow despite their efforts, simply because they were deemed worthless.

Those born to be Level 5s or those who were naturally at a higher level would all be elevated by Academy City, aided in their development simply because they had the 'potential'. Those without were treated as mere cattle. This then, is the Parameter List. It has the information of every Esper and their respective potentials. The list that separated the lower and higher hierachy.

Shiages lips curled into a bitter smile. Academy City itself was a lie, built on deceit and darkness. And he was about to run headlong into it armed with a gun. Shaking his head, he turned to face Rikou unsteadily.

Rikou had lost the use of her Esper abilities due to the drugs she needed to take to use her abilities. But Hamazura loved her for more than that. Her ability did not matter to him. He loved her for who she is.

But the Higher Ups wanted her back. And he would not permit it. No one would hurt his friends and loved ones ever again. No matter what, even if it meant that he would wage a war against the whole city itself. For now, however…

"We need to return to Academy City," Hamazura admitted to her slowly, "Mugino can't survive much longer."

Mugino Shizuri, the Level 5 Esper known as Meltdowner. Shiage had somehow defeated her twice and the first consisted of her losing an eye and an arm in the process. The second encounter had taken place here and right now, the implants were failing her. She was dying and Russia simply did not have the technology to save her. Only Academy City could save her. Or rather, the 'frog-faced doctor' as Mugino had so kindly referred her doctor as.

It was the need to save Mugino that had forced Shiage to make this decision. While he did not want to back to Academy City, he knew that there was no way he could fight this war alone. Surely, within Academy City itself, there would be others who had found out the truth and were already waging an underground war.

Rikou placed her hand on his cheek gently, "There, it'll be ok, Shiage." She whispered comfortingly.

"I'm afraid, Rikou," Shiage said raggedly, "I'm afraid I'm not going to be enough to protect everyone and that I-,"

"Shh… weren't you the one that said that you would fight for all of us," Rikou smiled, "we're ITEM, Shiage. No matter what. I know that you can protect us as you always have."

Shiage let out a small snort of laughter, "Yeah, I guess so huh?" he finally grinned, "I won't let you guys down. I promise." The two leaned closer, their heads tilting closer at the heated intimacy when-

"Oi! I'm… wah! Shiage, don't get super cozy!" Kinuhata Saiai yelled as she suddenly burst trhough the door, "Here I bring transport back home for poor Mugino and the two of you are having a make-out session!" Rikou and Shiage leapt apart instantly, both bearing heavy blushes on their faces

Shiage blinked, "Saiai? Eh? No- it's not what it seems. I was just-,"

Saiai gave a coy smile as she narrowed her eyes in amusement, "Ara? That's not what it looks like to me. So… Rikou…" Saiai was suddenly beside the red-faced Rikou who was stoutly refusing to look at Saiai, "How is he as a kisser?"

Shiages nose instantly spurted blood while Rikou's face turned redder if possible. "Oi, Saiai, stop asking such stupid questions!" he sputtered as he held a hand to his nose as perverted images of the two of them kissing flooded his mind.

Saiai scowled, "Shiage, why so super serious? Geez," letting Rikou go, she dusted her hands with a sigh, "Well, let's go," she said as she walked out of the door. Shiage could see DeGroux next to the VTOL craft through the open door. "Shiage? No matter what happens, I'll always have your backs, ya got that?" Saiai said suddenly, turning her head to face his seriously.

Shiage smiled, warmed by her unequivocal support, "Heh, you got that right."

"Super," she smirked as she resumed her walk back to the craft.

Rikou inched closer to Shiage. The two looked at one another, a gentle smile creasing their faces. No matter what the challenge, no matter what the monsters would throw at them, they would fight to protect those close to them. This was the promise they made, as members of ITEM and as lovers.

_*** England_

"How is she," Kaori Kanzaki asked as she walked towards Index room with Stiyl beisde her.

"Not good, I'm afraid," Stiyl sighed, "she's not eating, she hardly talks to me and she keeps muttering Kamijou's name. I don't know how to snap her out of it."

Kanzaki pondered this for a second, "Let me talk to her."

Stiyl glanced at Kanzaki incredulously, "Are you serious? Did you forget that we did not explain the details of the entire incident to her until recently?"

Kanzaki sighed, "Yes, I am aware. But we cannot afford to let her waste herself away like this. The Archbishop may just want to erase her memories if she find that that Index is killing herself."

Stiyl looked pained, "Well, I guess we don't have a choice then. Do your best ok? I'll… wait outside," he said with a grimace.

Kanzaki nodded and entered the room. A cursory glance revaled that Index was sittng on the floor, knees supporting her head and her arms warpped around herself tightly. Her empty eyes lifted to look at Kanzaki for second before drooping down again. "What do you want?" she asked dully.

"Stiyl tells me you haven't been eating," the Saint remarked softly.

"I'm not hungry," Index replied curtly, looking away from Kanzaki.

"You have to keep up your strength, Index," Kanzaki repeated herself patiently, kneeling down to face Index, "I know you are upset by his death but he wouldn't want you to-"

"Upset? UPSET!" Index's head snapped up, her temper finally flaring as she let loose her torment, her voice full of fury as she lurched towards Kanzaki, "I've lost the only person that was ever kind to me in my available memory. I only wanted him to come home safely, to just sit still and smile."

"But he…" Index's voice was quavering now, "but he always kept rushing headlong into dangerous situations and ending up in the hospital. He never listened. And now, I found that he's lost his memories because of me. And he's never blamed me, not once. I stayed at his home, eat his food, bit his head… And he never asked me to go away, not once."

Her voice finally cracked, and she choked back a sob, "How can I forgive myself for that? I've only ever stood behind him, never beside him. And now… he's gone. So that's why… I want to forget. I want to forget this pain! I want to forget him! I don't want these memories of pain that I've caused and felt! I don't want-"

CRACK!

Kanzaki's palm met Index's cheek with a resounding noise and the nun fell on her back, stunned. "Kan…zaki-san?" she whispered, her hand on her burning cheek as she watched the tembling Saint before her in fear.

When Kanzaki finally raised her face, Index was shocked to see tears on the usually stoic womans face. "How can you say that!" Kanzaki exploded, lifting Index by her robes and dragging her close, "Do you understand what you are saying?"

"He sacrificed his memories for you! For you! You were just a person he met on that day. And yet he willingly took on Stiyl, faced me head on and refused to give up on you, no matter what the odds! And you want to forget his sacrifice like this? You want to forget that he risked everything for you? You say yourself that you felt like a burden to him. Then you should live on with this mistake and become a better person! How can you desecrate his memory like this?" Kanzaki held the robes tightly as she finally looked away, "You're not the only one who's suffering, Index."

And in that split second, Index understood. She understood her selfishness. Touma had risked everything for her. Everything even. No matter who he was up against or how badly injured he was, he would always fight on. Because he knew giving up would mean giving up on the person and he would never shatter them like that.

And now, she was giving up because of the pain of losing him. She was afraid of the memories, disgusted at her own behaviour and lack of understanding.

She understood her blindness. She refused to see the truth, conveniently sheltering herself in the room so that she wouldn't have to see how much the world was indebted to him and not just herself. He had meant a lot to other people too.

And she finally understood her meaning, _her answer to life_. Touma had saved her, given her memories that could never be erased at the expense of his so she could be happy. So she could have things to remember and cherish. By wanting to erase her own memories, she would have destroyed his smile, his very sacrifice.

"Kanzaki nee-san," Index whispered, placing a gentle hand on Kanzaki's cheek. Kanzaki looked at Index in surprise. Index had never called her nee-san ever since her memories were erased and yet, now, she held her hand gently on Kanzaki's cheek with a teary smile, "gomenasai. I've been selfish and blind, haven't I? So please, don't cry. I… I understand now. I will live for his sake. I am _Dedicatus545_, the lamb that protects the knowledge of the strong. I will protect Touma's memory with all my heart, for he was our strength, a man who was truly strong."

"So please… I know that you are suffering too. And I-"

"In…dex…" Kanzaki's face crumpled and she drew Index into a tight hug. Index paused, before her smile too crumbled and she returned the hug. The two ladies finally cried, letting loose their inner turmoil at a long fast. Conveniently forgetting Stiyl was outside and listening of course.

_*** Upstairs_

Laura Stuart's lips curled into a triumphant smile. Everything had proceeded as expected. Letting Stiyl know about the little information of Index wanting to erase her memory had moved along nicely. Stiyl, attached as he was to Index, would doubtlessly inform Kaori Kanzaki about said incident despite the fact that she had said no to Index.

Simply because they did not trust her of course. But then again, it was always nice to see her little schemes work out so well. With Index not eating and sinking into depression, it was enough to cause alarm for them, seeing as how they knew she would not let the vessel of the grimoires just die.

All in all, they had acted just the way she needed them to. That again evened out the number of good and bad deeds then. Humming a low tone to herself, the Archbishop of the English Anglican Church began preparations for her favourite activity: taking a bath.

END of Chapter 3

_A/N: And that, concludes this chapter. I'll be honest with you and say that I had absolutely zero clues on connecting with Index. At all. I always try to connect with my characters, giving them depth or exploring possible ones. The author did not give Index all that much depth and she felt… well, secondary and even just plain non-existent at times. I don't hate Index, I just find it diffcult to identify with her all that well._

_Explaining the whole parameter list was pretty difficult. I had to formulate theories and cross-reference with whatever was mentioned in the Anime, Light Novels and is my theory on the Parameter List. I haven't gone into the Gemstones yet but I do want to touch on that when the time comes._

_In any case, I heard the the next volume is slated to be released in March. As such, with my school breathing down my neck, my weekly updates should become a fornightly update or even a monthly update at worst. This is because I prefer to work with canon material rather than just spinning things out of thin air which can get pretty out of hand. However, I may be tempted to update early if there are lots of reviews because reviews energize me! XP _

_On a more serious note, please let me know how I did with this chapter since it was pretty draining to write and I hope I did not disappoint anyone. ^^_

_Next Chapter will be more on who you guys want to see and why. Final decision is made by me, duh. ^^_


	4. Incident

Chapter 4: Incident

_A/N: Here is chapter 4! I had problems with this one, since I really lack the experience. However, I love writing and the To Aru series has really been growing on me, so I persevered. ^^ Ah well, further notes can be found at the bottom, so read on! _

***_England_

Kaori Kanzaki felt a sense of relief. Index had decided to live her life rather than throwing it away. A small, sad smile appeared on her face as she stood atop a cliff, overlooking the horizon wistfully. She viewed Index as a little sister, so she had panicked when Stiyl had told her that Index could lose her memories again.

However, that panic also stemmed from the knowledge that Kamijou Touma's sacrifice would have been in vain. She had learnt of his memory loss via Index and was stunned. How could he fight on like that? With no memory of whom he was or what he is. Nothing. He had charged into a battlefield with only months of living and yet, despite all that, he had stood unwavering in the face of crisis. With nothing to hold. And yet, he had held everything. Their hopes, their future and their admiration.

He was a man guided by his heart. And what a heart he had, to continue looking forward without a past to guide him. Kaori shifted ever so slightly, the only sign of her inner turmoil. What had he meant to her, really?

A friend? Maybe.

A crush? No way!

So what space in her heart did he occupy? Why was she grieving so? The news of his death had struck her so deeply, resonating with a sorrow held deep within her heart. At that moment, it had seemed as though someone had just ripped her heart out. This feeling of emptiness was different from what she had experienced before.

"Touma…" she whispered softly, looking up at the night sky as she tried to sort out her feelings, "why do I feel so…"

"Pontiff-sama!" a distressed call rang out and the Saint turned, her face losing all expression as an Amasuka church member burst out from the forest.

"What is it?" she asked, swiftly making her way towards him.

"It's that miko-girl, Himegami or something. She's been kidnapped. We think it's a vampire!" the member reported, panting from his frenzied sprint.

"What?" Kanzaki's eyes widened in shock. A vampire, here? Vampires were beings unknown to most magicians and while research had actually been carried out, it was said that the vampires had wiped out all who had come close to exposing them. But why Himegami? Kaori did not have time to ponder further, the helpless girl was in danger. She had to rescue her.

"I'm on it," she said, taking off in the direction of the church.

*** _English Anglican Church_

Himegami Aisa stared silently at the full moon. A million thoughts were running through her mind, each trying to take precedence in her mind. _Why did you leave us, Kamijou-kun? Did you not promise everyone that you would return?_

Were it in her power, Aisa would have gone after him herself. But she could not. She was powerless, an ordinary girl that was saved by him. There was nothing she could have done to save him, to repay him.

Himegami had often wondered if she should have been saved at all. All she ever did was to cause everyone trouble. She was of no use to them at all. She dreamed of saving people, of possessing a power that could save people that had been abandoned. What the harsh reality set in though, she had despaired.

As an Epser, she had an AIM field. Even though it was being suppressed by her Holy Cross, the fact was that attempting to learn magic would probably kill her. So, in the end, she had nothing. Nothing.

So engrossed was she in her thoughts that she had not noticed something moving within the shadows. A flash of darkness and Himegami suddenly found herself in a lock. "Who?" she tried to struggle but the shadow's inhuman strength held her in place with barely any effort at all.

"Something smells good," the shadow rasped, "why does it draw me in like this, even though I don't want to…"

Aisa's eyes widened, she recognized this yearning from the being, a need she knew all too well. Vampire! But how, was her ability not sealed?

The vampire sniffed again, a rumbling groan escaping his lips. "Damn it, forgive me, whoever you are," the vampire growled as he buried his teeth into her shoulder. Himegami cried out, the pain unbearable as the vampire sank his teeth into her shoulder to drain her blood.

The vampire suddenly released Himegami, a choked gasp escaping his lips as he stumbled, hitting the wall with a small 'thud'. _And now, he'll turn to ash_, Himegami thought dizzily as she fell to her knees. The wounds were already beginning to close and heal, since Vampires seemed to have natural healing saliva, ostensibly to hide their existence from would-be researchers.

But the Vampire did not turn to ash as she had expected. Instead, the vampire's glazed eyes cleared and the wild, crazed look disappeared, replaced by bewilderment. His hand came up, palming it against his face wearily. "What am I doing here?" his eyes swiveled to lock on Himegami.

"You're not turning into a vampire? Why? In fact, drinking your blood seems to have suppressed my vampire-half," the man muttered, "What's going on? Who are you? Why do you look like her?"

Himegami could only reply with the only way she knew how.

She screamed.

***_?_

An Amakusa member immediately burst into the room, a sword at the ready. He had found a window unlocked nearby and the fact that he had remembered closing it before heading to the restroom was sufficient motivation for him to remain extra cautious. The scream had only served to confirm his suspicions. Someone was here.

Still, why the Esper?

Daido had no answers for that. The man standing beside the Esper, his hand covering the girl's mouth, turned to look at him with an annoyed expression. "You just had to scream, didn't you," the silver-haired stranger sighed, "What a pain."

"Oi," Daido brandished his sword threateningly, "let the lady go."

The silver-haired man's onyx eyes gave Daido a swift, cursory appraisal. Then, he snorted. "No."

Daido needed no further encouragement. He charged. The intruder's hand snapped up with incredible speed, and a wind-propelled magic attack sent Daido flying out of the room and crashing into the wall.

Himegami gave muffled yell of protest, struggling in the man's grasp violently at the sight of Daido's hunched over figure. The fact that the man had dispatched the magician so easily had renewed her efforts to escape, much to the man's consternation. Reacting quickly, he delivered a hard blow to the side of her head, knocking her out instantly.

The vampire ran through whatever facts he knew quickly. He was in an English Church, surrounded by Magicians and this girl… _why did she look so much like Tayu? _Furthermore, how was she able to suppress his vampire powers? Was she another Magician? Or a- his ears picked up the sounds of incoming people. Frowning, he made his decision. He needed answers. And this girl would provide it to him. Lifting her as though she were weightless, he draped her over his shoulder and ran.

Several people rounded the corner and he cursed as one threw a rope that rapidly transformed into a net. "Tch, this style of magic!" He jumped back, his left hand morphing into claws as he ripped apart the magic net. "Amakusa… which means…" He immediately realized the danger he was in.

"Guess I'll have to make this flashy," he muttered to himself as more rounded the corner from his back this time. "Oh Lord of Phantoms, give your vessel the tool, the everlasting weapon of darkness, its form is a scythe… BREAK THROUGH!"

Darkness erupted from his form, a sea of magic blasting both ways in the narrow corridor. The Amakusan's reacted immediately, diving for cover as the massive magic attack was conjured. The magic surrounding the church crackled, seeking to enforce the barriers in place. But the blast, concentrated in two directions, was effective enough to disrupt the barrier, shattering the windows even as the walls held.

"The hell?" Tatemiya was both amazed and awestruck. That one spell had done so much damage! Granted, the barriers were meant to repel external attacks and so its internal defense was lacking but still, "What kind of spell is that?" he muttered as he clambered to his feet. A flash of silver had him chasing after the intruder, with him barking a command in the process.

"Find pontiff-sama immediately!" his eyes fixed on the enemy's claws, "Tell her… I think it's a vampire."

One member nodded and took off in the direction where their Supreme Pontiff was last seen.

*** _Forest_

"Still after me?" the vampire scowled, "Troublesome. But I should have expected as much from Amakusa magicians." His musings were interrupted as he twisted to the left on instinct. A fire blade cruised past him, grazing his skin and eliciting a hiss of pain of his lips. Stopping, he glanced around warily.

"I don't think I need to tell you this," a voice drawled, "but you should put the girl down before you get hurt, whoever you are."

The silver haired man grimaced, of all the luck to have run into another magician in a forest of all places. He turned to face the owner of the voice. And stared blankly. A man stood before him with red hair, a bar code like tattoo under his right eye, silver rings, a black priest robe and a cigarette dangling between his lips.

"You're… an odd priest," the silver haired man said slowly, "why are you smoking in a forest?"

"Why? That's because… eh?" Stiyl blinked, catching himself. What was he doing answering the intruder's questions? "That's beside the point. Hand her over." He gestured for the man to give Himegami to him, while his free arm conjured yet another fire sword.

"Sorry, no." the man jumped an impossibly high distance towards the trees, "you wouldn't want to set the forest on fire… would you?" he shot back as he made his escape.

Stiyl cursed in a manner that would have made Archbishop Laura squeal. The intruder was right, he could not afford to set the forest on fire. But still, it was odd, what would he want with Himegami? She had absolutely no value at all.

Unless…

Stiyl blinked in disbelief. "It can't be… a Vampire? What on earth?" A million questions were racing through his head but no answers were forthcoming in the least. He took out his phone, giving chase in the direction where the supposed vampire had taken off. Imputing the number for long-distance calls, he called the only one who could have the possible information he needed.

"This is Tsuchimikado, nya~" Tsuchimikado's answered, his words slightly slurred, leading Stiyl to wonder if he had been drinking.

"Oi, sober up!" Stiyl barked, "I need information on Vampires!"

The line went silent. Stiyl could feel Tsuchimikado's attention emanate from the phone and he could almost picture the spy sitting up straight at the unexpected request.

"What about them?" Tsuchimikado's voice was business-like now and any sign of him being drunk went out the window.

"One has just kidnapped Himegami Aisa. You know, the girl with the ability **Deep Blood**? Thing is, I spotted blood on his cheek, so he obviously drank from her. The thing is: he's not dead." Stiyl explained.

"Hmmm," Tschumikado mused aloud, "Vampires are nomads, so I'm not surprised one is in England. As to why he's not dead, it's probably because Himegami's 'Walking Church' is suppressing her ability and curbed the killing effect or… he's really powerful nya~."

"Tch, I didn't actually expect to meet a real vampire here. Do you know the difference between the real ones and myths?" Stiyl raised his hand, a rune card at the ready as he prepared a search spell.

"Well, Vampires are a nocturnal race. They are not entirely supernatural. More like a human that evolved from supernatural energies from a demon, nya~. As such, this gives them enormous strength and speed, as well enhanced senses. They don't turn to ash in the sunlight though but their energies turn off in the day and are only active the night. That's why they are pretty harmless in the day." Tsuchimikado explained, "That's the more common vampires nya~"

"Common?"

"Vampires are differentiated according to region nya. All vampires have different powers and habits depending on the region in which they originated. It's very difficult to tell them apart but…" Tsuchimikado paused, "the ones that have evolved further are easier to identify."

"Evolved further? Like an Esper level?" Stiyl began moving again as his rune card activated, flying off in the direction of the fleeing vampire.

"Something like that. The whole blood drinking thing is not really clear to me but blood magic is a very potent type of sorcery that can be exceptionally dangerous. Similarly, the blood powers their supernatural energies. I'm not sure how it happens but there are some whose supernatural energies simply grow with each feeding. Those become 'Lords' and are inducted into the Cabal." Tsuchimikado continued.

"A Cabal! Are you joking?" Stiyl yelled in response to that.

"I'm not. I have actually been in contact with the Cabal before, believe it or not. I'm also the first to have actually walked away alive, so trust me on this nya~ But don't tell anyone, the Cabal will kill me if they find out. They are very particular about secrecy, nya~" Tsuchimikado warned.

"But a secret society of beings that are rumored to have unlimited magic potential? Argh," Stiyl could feel a growing headache, "if they are so concerned about secrecy, why bust into the church and kidnap Himegami?"

"For one thing, he's acting alone. If the Cabal was crazy enough to attack a church, they'd make sure nothing would ever come out there alive," Tsuchimikado pointed out, "and since he's acting alone, he was probably drawn in by the Deep Blood's scent. I remember she was still wearing the 'Walking Church', so I would say that he's a Romanian vampire as they have incredible senses and from the fact that he could smell the Deep Blood even in its suppressed state. Just be careful nya~, I'm not there, so I can't help in any way."

"This just gets more and more complicated," Stiyl muttered, "thanks for the information, I'll call if I need anything else."

"Don't die Stiyl," Tsuchimikado's voice was strangely soft, "we've lost enough already."

Stiyl stopped, a sigh escaping his lips, "Yeah, I know. Thanks." He cut the line, a heavy feeling in his chest. "Damn it, why did you have to die, Kamijou Touma," he growled, his fist hitting a tree in frustration. A sound alerted him to reinforcements and he quickly composed himself.

Turning, he looked up just as Kaori Kanzaki and Tatemiya landed beside him.

***_ Academy City_

"Onee-sama, Kuroko needs to head to Judgment for a while," shooting a worried glance at the Level 5's despondent figure, Kuroko could not help but grimace and curse the name Kamijou Touma. He had turned Onee-sama, a usually so cheerful girl, into a wreck! "Onee-sama, you cannot carry on like this. You'll fall sick at this rate. I think you should take a walk outside, get some fresh air," the Teleporter fussed.

Misaka met Kuroko's worried look with a wan smile. "Yeah, I think I can do that," with that, she staggered to her feet, slowly making her way outside.

Kuroko bit her lip in frustration. She had no idea how to help Onee-sama but hopefully, if Uiharu had managed to dig up relevant information about that ape, then maybe she would be able to understand. "Onee-sama said he saved her life. And he always seems to be in the middle of trouble. Even that time, when we were retrieving the remnant, he was there. Just what is his role in all this? How did he die?" Kuroko mused aloud as she stepped out of the dormitory.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to be wondering about questions she had no answers to. Uiharu was probably the only one that could answer them right now. Staring at Misaka's back one last time, Kuroko teleported.

***_ Misaka_

Misaka was not aware of the people around her. To her, it was as though she were detached from the world entirely. Everything seemed to pass by in a blur, their actions insignificant.

Dimly, she wondered what she would do from now on. Everything just seemed to have lost meaning for her. _Damn it, Touma. Look what you've done to me! _Misaka scolded inwardly. She had never pegged herself as a girl that would actually pine over a man but here she was.

Her brief sense of life evaporated as the stark reality caught up with her again. He was truly gone. "I… What do I do…" she whispered, leaning against the wall wearily.

"Onee-sama…" a lower, more toneless version of her voice called out to her. Misaka's eyes flew open, instantly recognizing the person in front of her.

Misaka Imouto or 10032 stood before her in a Tokiwadai uniform, her eyes reflecting Misaka Mikoto's own sorrow. Misaka Imouto reached out tentatively, overcome by a strange, heavy feeling in her chest. It had hurt to lose their savior but seeing her Onee-sama in such a state… She could feel a strange wetness staining her cheeks and realized that she was shedding tears involuntarily.

Misaka Mikoto saw the proffered arm and the tears on Misaka Imouto's cheeks with shock. She could feel a lump stuck in her throat, a myriad of emotions finally welling up and overriding her emotionless state. Her own arms reached out, finally daring to do what she had always distanced herself from. She drew her sister into a tight, warm hug.

Misaka Imouto stiffened for a second at the unexpected intimacy before she finally relaxed, returning the embrace wholeheartedly with yet another strange emotion in her chest. _Onee-sama is… warm…_

And so they stood, finding comfort in each others arms.

_Author's Notes: Ok, so this chapter was really difficult for me to write. I'd almost forgot the existence of Himegami Aisa and when I remembered, I felt so guilty that I had to work her in and boy, did she. _

_Vampires are never truly explained in To Aru but the information I picked up was that they were feared and that no Magicians have ever survived an encounter with one. The explanation of how they were not entirely supernatural was born of the discussion I had with Flailing Orchid, so credits go to her for the inspiration. For those of you who don't know the author, she has two works in the To Aru section: Akuma no Kiss and The Phoenix Conundrum, so check it out, it's a great read. ^^_

_Himegami Aisa is a character that can be related to and I will probably give her a bigger role in my story. As for the mysterious vampire, he's an OC that I created a while back but had no idea where to place him until recently._

_So, if you have the time, please review and as usual, constructive criticism is appreciated. ^^ More reviews = faster updates. XP_

_Oh, I'm also taking fanfiction requests as sort of a challenge to myself, so go to my profile if you want details. Until next time folks! ^^_


	5. Suspicions

_Author's Notes: Chapter 5… Truth be told, I didn't think I'd be able to get this far, haha ^^_

_Some issues have popped up lately and recent comments and reading around has led me to address those issues here. I'll be stating a general direction in which I'm taking this fic and also alleviate some concerns that you readers may have:_

_First off, as it is evident on the outset, this is a Touma/Misaka fiction and yes, I'm a fan of their pairing BUT I will not ignore the other female cast nor will I bash anyone or actively ship those two together. I know there's like a well of Misaka/Touma fics out there but I write things as I go without a plan (but with a goal), so things can change. While Misaka is the focus at the moment, I will explore each and every other character to the best of my ability. I can't give any guarantee on how good it'll be but I will do my best for everyone, I promise._

_Second is the issue of the Vampires. I noticed some people were leery of the idea and I sorta can imagine why. This is why I'm taking careful steps to flesh out the Vampire race and also this particular character I introduced. There will be other OC's and I'm open to any OC's that you'd want me to include as a guest character. That's a different section, so read the second note at the bottom. All in all, I'm treading a fine line with the vampire, so I hope that I don't screw up with him. If something bugs you, just state it and I'll evaluate and improve. ^^_

_Lastly, this fiction has no general direction at the moment. I write (or type) as the inspiration strikes me and I turn those ramblings into a story. ^^ However, I already have a goal in mind, so expect me to be working towards that goal. Enough of my rambling, happy reading~ ^^_

Chapter 5: Suspicions

"Ah! Good morning, Shirai-san!" Uiharu greeted her senior with a sunny smile as the Level 4 teleporter stepped into the office. Seated comfortably on a wheelchair, Uiharu sported a couple of bandages across her body, scars of her run in with the Level 5 Esper, Kakine Teitoku. She had been discharged recently and had immediately returned to her Judgment duties, determined to find out who this 'Last Order' was. Unfortunately, her searches had been in vain.

"Good morning, Uiharu," Kuroko greeted back. Despite Uiharu being in the hospital, she had still kept her artificial flower headdress above her head, leading Kuroko to wonder why she just had to have flowers atop her head. "Did you find what I asked you for?" she asked, deciding to drop that topic for now.

Uiharu giggled, "Ha, you should know that when it comes to information gathering, no one beats me, Shirai-san!"

"So, what did you find?" Kuroko asked eagerly, leaning forward to peer at the computer screen excitedly.

"Ah…" Uiharu scrolled down, "Kamijou Touma, age 16. Male, goes to a Certain High School. Level 0…"

Kuroko blinked. "What?"

"Eh?" Uiharu looked puzzled.

"Level…0? Impossible!" Kuroko snatched the mouse and highlighted the level in disbelief. Sure enough, the bolded text read '0'.

"Is something wrong, Shirai-san?" Uiharu asked curiously, "he's a Level 0, no mistake. I recognize the school he goes to, it's the same one Saten-san went to for make-up lessons after the Level Upper incident."

"How can this be?" Kuroko bit her thumb-nail in frustration, "Onee-san said she lost to him. He could interrupt teleportation mid-teleport. This makes to sense! How can a Level 0 beat a level 5 and punch through teleportation!"

Kuroko rapidly paled as she realized that she had just said that aloud. Turning slowly, she flinched as Uiharu went ballistic.

"He what!" Uiharu's eyes were wide and she had gotten to her feet in shock, "but the database can't be wrong on a Level 0…" the two girls looked at the screen quietly, each trying to come up with a rational explanation. One was trying to figure out a way out of her big mouth, the other trying to figure out this mysterious Level 0. Until…

"UI~HA~RU!"

Uiharu's skirt flew up and Kuroko averted her eyes with remarkable speed. She was proud to be a lesbian but the only panties she would see are her Onee-samas!

"SATEN!" Uiharu wailed, "I'm in the office!"

Saten Ruiko, Uiharu's best friend and resident Level 0, laughed. "Just wanted to see if you were putting the right underwear on, Ui~ha~ru~!" Saten grinned, before her face became more serious, "Are you sure it's ok to go back to active duty so soon?"

"Hmph," Uiharu huffed, "It's so rude!" but she immediately cheered up at her friend's sombre face, "Yeah… I can't just sit around and do nothing. Konori-sempai told me to take it easy and just sit in the office, so here I am, helping Shirai-san look for suspicious people!"

"Oh? Let's see…" Saten bent over, peering at the screen curiously. "Kamijou Touma? Level 0? Is he a member of Skill Out or something?" she asked, turning to look at Kuroko.

"Eh? No… I err…" Kuroko fumbled for an excuse. It would not be such a good idea to them to know that he had died nor let them know he was connected personally to Onee-sama. Urgh, what on earth had made her say her previous statement aloud? "Ah, well, Onee-sama had been attacked by this barbarian from the back, so I just had to see who had the guts to do such a thing!"

"Really?" Saten's eyes were wide with shock, "Is Misaka ok? Man, how could he do something like that!"

"Wait a minute," Uiharu cut in, "Shirai-san said that he could interrupt teleportation! And you said he beat Misaka-san!" she glanced at the Level 4 teleporter, as if daring her to correct her.

Kuroko scowled, why did Uiharu always have to inconvenience her like this? "Indeed," she tossed her head back gracefully, running a hand through her hair nonchalantly, "there is no way a Level 0 could have beaten Onee-sama fairly that's why I had to find out more about him. The teleportation incident was unclear but you have apparently misinterpreted my statement."

"But, you said-" Uiharu tried to argue back, but was interrupted by Kuroko, who was determined to extricate herself from this mess.

"I said interrupt teleportation as in the culprit, the Move Point Esper, Awaki had stopped ceased her teleportation when he charged into the fray," Kuroko said forcefully in her no-nonsense tone that brooked no argument, "my guess is that she would not want to have murder on her hands. So there you have it."

Uiharu shut her mouth. When Shirai went into lengthy explanations, it was a forgone conclusion to even try and argue if her, stubborn as she was.

"You know, if he really could interrupt teleportation and beat Misaka fairly, I would have thought he was the urban legend," Saten remarked.

Both Judgment members looked at her quizzically, "Urban Legend?"

"You know, the one who negates all abilities! Wouldn't be awesome if someone like that existed? I mean, I've heard rumours of the strongest Esper being defeated by a Level 0. Only someone with this kind of ability could beat someone as scary as that, don't you think?" Saten explained, a sparkle entering her eyes.

Kuroko's eyes widened. Her mind instantly went into overload, trying to place this possibility into the puzzle. Despite her obsession with her Onee-sama and her occasional disbelief with the supernatural, Kuroko had always taken things with a pinch of salt and was not completely dismissive of every urban legend. After all, Level Upper and the Stripping Woman rumour had been proven. Thus, Saten's words had immediately set off alarm bells in her head.

Kuroko's sharp mind processed the information swiftly. If it was true and Kamijou Touma could negate all abilities, it would stand to reason on how he had accomplished these feats. Her Onee-sama, while incredibly powerful as the strongest electromaster, had no formal training in martial arts. A Level 0, accustomed to living on the streets and thriving on conflict would doubtless be more than a match for her Onee-sama if he could negate her abilities.

That would explain how he had interrupted the teleporting area as well.

"But that is impossible," Uiharu argued, "no Esper could have such an ability, besides…" Uiharu highlighted the ability column under the Touma's profile, "the records don't state him having any ability at all. Even passive abilities that can't be measured are recorded in the system so that development can be done for them. If such an ability existed, it'd be all over the news!"

"Heeehh…" Saten sighed, "I guess you could be right on that but then how do we explain the strongest Esper losing to a Level 0? A fluke maybe?" Saten frowned, "you know, I don't think he looks like a bad guy at all. Are you sure you got his name right? Shirai-san?" she turned to face the Level 4, who was staring off to the side in a daze.

"Wha?" Kuroko jumped as Saten poked her in the shoulder with a bemused expression, "Are you ok?"

"Ah, no! I'm fine… Maybe there was a mistake," Kuroko allowed. After all, the ape had saved her life, it was probably really evil on her part to be bad-mouthing him when he was… "Maybe someone could have masqueraded as him," she continued, "I will have to ask Onee-sama more about the incident. And he did try to save me from Awaki, stupid as that was."

"Wow, I didn't know you were forgiving, Shirai-san," Uiharu commented.

"Of course I – wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Shirai shot Uiharu a dangerous stare, "are you saying that I've never been forgiving?"

Uiharu gulped, "Ah, no! That's not what I meant, I mean… ahahaha!" Uiharu nudged Saten desperately, who quickly leapt to her friends rescue, for she could swear that a black fog was surrounding Kuroko while Uiharu was beginning to sweat profusely.

Saten looked back at Uiharu, "Uiharu, you're supposed to be resting. Since this guy is innocent, you might as well not tarry here. Right, Shirai-san?"

Kuroko blinked. Truly, she was amazed at how Saten could switch from one topic to another without pause. The girl was full of boundless energy, it seemed… to save her friend. "Hai, that would be best. Sorry for troubling you, **Uiharu**." The decided emphasis on her name made Uiharu cringe. It seemed as though she was not off the hook yet.

"Don't worry about it, Shirai-san," Uiharu smiled wearily as she sat back down on her wheelchair, "it's my duty as a Judgment member after all." Saten took the handles behind the wheelchair gently, wheeling Uiharu out of the Judgment building as quickly as she could.

"By the way, Shirai-san? Konori-sempai said that the Directors have ordered a restructuring of Judgment and Anti-Skill operations," Uiharu called out, "there's a briefing on Tuesday."

With that, the two girls left, leaving the Level 4 alone in the building. Kuroko mentally sighed in relief at how her incredibly lame excuses had worked.

Grabbing a chair, Shirai Kuroko proceeded to access his medical records. The sheer number of times he was admitted to the hospital staggered her. "Does he walk into walls everyday or something?" she remarked sardonically as she scrolled down to the entry she was looking for.

"August 22nd… the day after 17th School District got wrecked… and…" Kuroko reached into her pocket, taking out the arcade coin she had found on the railway track, "the day I found this. He was at our dorm the previous night too… So he had fought a battle with someone that Onee-sama could not beat and ended up in the hospital. Urgh!" Kuroko slammed her head into the table, "this is stupid. It just raises more questions! Onee-sama… how can I support you if I don't know anything?"

Leaning back, she clenched her fist tightly, her hand turning white with the sheer force she was applying. "I will grow stronger. Onee-sama, I will become stronger so that I can share your burden as well. Maybe then… maybe then, you will trust me like you trust him."

*** _Uiharu and Saten_

"You know, I get the feeling Shirai-san is hiding something from me," Uiharu said despondently as Saten laboured behind her to send her to the hospital for a check up. "Her excuses were so lame! And her explanations didn't even add up!" she looked back at Saten with a frustrated expression.

"I dunno," Saten Ruiko replied, "I guess she thinks you shouldn't be involved with whatever she's investigating."

"But that's not fair, I'm as much a member of Judgment as she is," Uiharu complained, crossing her arms in exasperation. _Not to mention that Misaka-san had asked me to investigate this code and gave me instructions not to hack further, saying that she would do it a while back. Why does everyone hide things from me?_

"Well, you are injured for one thing," Saten said pointedly, "but also… I think that whatever she's investigating could be important to her. You know, private stuff. Maybe she's wrong not to involve you but I think she'll tell us when the time is right."

"Well, I guess so…" Uiharu didn't sound too convinced but that was to be expected, Saten reflected privately. After all, despite saying that Levels did not matter and actively encouraging them to increase their level, Misaka and Kuroko had set up a sort of distance between them.

It was not that they were burdens to them but it just that, subconsciously, the two of them felt that they were more suited to handle the crisis at hand due to their levels. It was a feeling Saten never really got over. She knew that they did not mean it that way but sometimes, it stung that the two of them felt a need to handle everything at the front without involving them.

"Hey, it's my saviour!" Uiharu exclaimed as they neared the hospital, pointing frantically at an albino that was in front of them. The albino, leaning on a cane, was talking to a young child with an irritated expression. Saten thought he looked rather intimidating but since he saved Uiharu from the Level 5 Esper, he should be a good guy, right?

"Ano…" Saten pushed Uiharu up to the young man, who turned around to look at her in surprise and confusion.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" the albino scowled, before looking down at Uiharu. Recognition dawned in his eyes. "Hey, you're…?"

"Ah! Mr Saviour! I'd like to thank you for saving my life!" Uiharu smiled, apparently to ignore his decidedly hostile greeting.

"Heh! Accelerator saved another girl? Misaka did not hear about this as Misaka peers excitedly at this girl. Misaka wonders if Accelerator has done more good deeds when Misaka is not around, Misaka thinks as Misaka looks up at him pointedly," Last Order squealed as she suddenly jumped out at Uiharu.

Uiharu and Saten's eyes widened.

"Misaka-san?"

*** _The Windowless Building_

"You seem unperturbed by the loss of 'Imagine Breaker'," a soft, serene voice said aloud, "Is there something I do not know, Crowley?"

"Is he truly gone?" Aleister asked, "Or is it what people think that defines his existence? I think not. For Imagine Breaker… Kamijou cannot disappear from such a trifling issue. Everything is proceeding as I have expected… except for one small problem."

"Ah, Hamazura Shaige," Aiwass sounded amused, "he has been quite the random factor hasn't he?"

"He is something that I could not have calculated," Aleister admitted freely, "However… I may have found a use for him after all," his lips curled into a sinister smile as he contemplated his newest change in plans. "However, it seems that Ollerus has decided to make an enemy of me. How disappointing."

"You will be stopped, General Director," a female voice cut in. Said female stepped out of the shadows, her arms crossed over her ample chest and glaring at Aleister openly. "People like him are rising against you and that is only the beginning," she declared. Aleister glanced at Kazakiri Hyouka for a brief second, his rare smile finally leaving his face.

"You are too harsh, my dear Angel," Crowley said softly, "But such is expected of one who does not yet understand Aeon of Horus. But do not worry. You will soon understand your true purpose… as will Imagine Breaker. No one can stop what is about to happen in the future. Not even a Magician God."

"I shall await his return."

END of Chapter 5

_A/N: So ends Chapter 5. I'm not sure how I did with Uiharu and Saten but I tried to be as close to their personalities as possible, so let me know what I have done right or wrong with them._

_Aleister Crowley is an enigma of sorts but I have been doing research on the real Aleister Crowley as well as more research on the Aeons that he had spoken about in order to better understand where the author derived him from._

_Ok, earlier on, I said something about including guest OC's. This is what I mean. I'm not very good with creating people out of thin air but I'm decent with conceptualizing them. What I'm asking for is simple: Name, gender, ability and some personality traits. The ability can be a unique one but it must be logical. Final decisions on how the ability work is up to my discretion and I will get input from you. However, they will not serve as main characters, merely supporting roles as I do not want to derail anything._

_For more details, you can PM me. ^^_

_Warm-up is over! From now on, it's time to get this fic on the road! ^^_

_As usual, reviews and most importantly, constructive criticism is appreciated greatly. I will update next week. Cheers!_


	6. Uncertainty

_Author's Notes: Chapter 6 is finally here. Took me a while to get this out, what with me studying for an exam and all. So tired~_

Chapter 6: Uncertainty

"Misaka-san?"

Last Order grimaced and shifted uneasily behind Accelerator, "Heh! They know Onee-sama, Misaka exclaims in shock as Misaka tries to hide from their staring eyes!" Misaka wailed as she held tightly to Accelerator's leg.

"She looks just like a younger version of Misaka-san?" Ruiko exclaimed as she bent down to try and get a closer look, only to be stopped as a cane rudely entered her vision. She looked up to see the albino scowling at her with an incredibly frightening look, his red eyes promising death. Ruiko gulped and backed away.

"Oi, touch her and you might just find yourself regretting it," Accelerator warned with a growl, "girl or not."

Uiharu shivered at his cold eyes that reminded her so much of Kakine's. But yet, his eyes softened upon looking at the younger version of Misaka-san, so maybe he was just protective?

"Ano… saviour-san?" Uiharu asked timidly, "we mean her no harm. She just reminds us of our friend, that's all. But anyway, I'd like to thank you for saving my life!" she rambled on nervously, extending a hand of goodwill.

Accelerator looked at this girl's outstretched arm curiously. Sure, he had saved Last Order's life and she had thanked him but this was different. Accelerator remembered this girl vaguely, but when...?

_***Flashback***_

"Find Last Order for me, girl," Teitou Kankine, ranked 2nd of the 7 Level 5's, held Uiharu by the neck, "now. You're a member of Judgment, yes? I'm under orders from a Board Director. So get to it."

"Why do you want her?" Uiharu gasped, powerless to stop the incredibly powerful Esper.

"Why? Because the board needs that fucking clone. Why? Because Accelerator is with that bitch and I want to kill him anyway. That's why! Now find her!" Kakine tossed Uiharu to the ground roughly.

Uiharu coughed, "No…" she whispered, "I'm a member of Judgment, I won't abate your deeds. You injured members of Judgment and... UWAAH!" Kakine stomped on her leg cruelly before she could complete her sentence and leered down at her, his expression terrifying bored, as if killing her wasn't even worth his time.

"I didn't ask for you opinion," Kakine rasped as a knife materialized in his hand, "now then, find her."

"NO!"

*CRACK* Uiharu screamed as Teitou snapped her leg like a twig, her head thrashing wildly on the ground as agonizing pain swept through her body. She was crying now, the pain unbearable as he looked down at her with disgust.

"Lowlifes like you aren't even worth killing," Kakine muttered, "but what the heck. You annoy the fuck out of me." He raised his hand to finish the job. Then he stopped as he felt a familiar presence, along with the sound of a tapping cane.

"Hurting an innocent person and torturing them for kicks. You haven't changed one bit," Accelerator said as he limped down the road calmly, "2nd rate."

Kakine threw his head back and laughed, "What? The great Accelerator, lecturing me on hurting innocent people?" He stepped down on Uiharu legs again, his expression turning into a deranged grin, "Look carefully, Accelerator! This is what you loved to do!"

Accelerator's expression darkened. "Let her go."

"What are you going to do if I'm not?" Kakine taunted.

"This."

_*** End Flashback***_

Accelerator finally extended his hand and shook it stiffly. "I should be thanking you," he said finally, "you refused to give in. That's what mattered. This is Last Order," he gestured at the Misaka clone, "she's Misaka Mikoto's younger sister."

"Really?" Saten's eyes were wide, "Misaka never said she had a sister!"

"Onee-sama prefers to keep us out of sight to protect us, Misaka says as Misaka looks up at Onee-sama's friends curiously," Last Order explained.

"Last Order… you were the one that Esper was looking for!" Uiharu gasped.

"Yeah," Accelerator said, "That he was." Accelerator scowled to himself, this was not the time to be talking to strangers. "Listen, we have to go. Just don't tell anyone you saw us. It'll be safer for you both."

"But-"

"I said, it'll be safer." Accelerator repeated slowly, his stance deadly.

"H-hai," Uiharu and Ruiko stammered as he led Last Order away.

"I didn't know Misaka had a sister," Ruiko said finally once the two were out of earshot.

"He was so scary and yet so kind," Uiharu mused, "Misaka's sister seemed to be terrified when we recognized her too."

"I wonder why she keeps her hidden?" Ruiko wondered. Kuroko's image entered their minds together and they exchanged a nervous laugh and their eyes met in mutual understanding.

"Something is strange… What would Kakine want with Last Order?" Uiharu tilted her head in thought, remembering the number sequence that Misaka Mikoto had asked her to check before. "What did he say his name was again?"

"I think Last Order called him Accelerator," Ruiko supplied as she pushed the wheelchair again.

It took a full second before recognition set in.

"HEEEEEEEH!"

_*** In a Hotel_

"They decided to deactivate themselves? Put themselves in a sleep?" Misaka was shocked at the clone's unanimous decision, "How could they?"

"Perhaps they felt that without our saviour as a goal for them, their need for existence was… diminished, Misaka says sadly," Misaka 10032 said softly as Misaka Mikoto offered her a cup of warm water. "Onee-sama is suffering too, isn't she? Misaka asks worriedly"

Misaka smiled wanly, "I had him, you know. He was right in front of me, that idiot. And he still kept it with him, all this while." She looked down at the ragged gekota charm with a tortured expression and sniffed, shaking her head wildly, "see what he's done to me? I'm not one for crying but he… he…" Misaka Mikoto finally looked at 10032, "And what about you?"

Misaka 10032 looked down, "I do not know, Misaka explains. Misaka feels as if something important was just taken away from her. Misaka does not know the concept of 'love' but Misaka feels happy when she is with our saviour. And now that he is gone, Misaka feels… empty." Misaka 10032 could feel something moist on her cheeks.

Misaka Mikoto leaned over and wiped off the tears gently, her smile warm, yet saddening at the same time. "You're crying."

"I do not comprehend…" Misaka 10032 whispered as the tears fell, "Is this... what it means to lose a loved one?"

Misaka nodded as she held her younger sister in a tight embrace, "Yes. Yes, it is," she said softly as Misaka 10032 finally hugged her back. "I'm sorry. I know you must be suffering too, so why," Misaka held her breath, "why did you not do the same?"

10032 met Misaka's eyes earnestly, "Because Misaka is sure that our saviour would not want us to give up life so easily. He saved us, the Sisters. He would be upset if we simply gave up without him, Misaka feels this way."

The Railgun's eyes widened at this simple explanation that made so much sense. Yes, Touma would not be happy if she moped about his death. Hadn't he said that he helped people because their happiness was what made him risk his life to see their smiles, their world safe and sound?

And she finally understood something else. She had her friends, her family that would support her, give her the care she needs and help her back up. All her sisters had were themselves… and now, this lone sister of hers did not have anyone else but her.

Misaka Mikoto's lips trembled as she smiled tremulously, "Of course. He would never have wanted us to do that," she replied, patting her sister on the head as renewed vigour surged through her. She was the Railgun, the Ace of Tokiwadai. But most importantly, she now had a goal. "He would have wanted us to keep fighting for ourselves… and for others."

She would reach the same level he had. To protect the people around her, she needed to delve into the darkness that he faced. To understand the forces that had taken him away. But before that…

"I'm going to take you to meet someone. She's arriving today," Misaka Mikoto said as she stood up.

"Meet someone?" Misaka 10032 looked at her sister curiously.

Misaka Mikoto, her older sister, smiled. "I'm taking you to meet our Okaa-san."

_*** District 10_

"What the hell?" A Skill-Out member was rudely tossed aside as a blast of concentrated wind sent him hurtling against a wall.

This action galvanized the rest of the Skill-Outs, who quickly advanced on the lone Esper that had made the first move.

District 10, commonly known as a Skill-Out lair, was pretty much a lawless area. Various gangs of Skill-Out had overrun the area and decommissioned the security bots and cameras here. Their superior numbers and possession of illegal weapons had essentially kept out Anti-Skill and Judgment influences. Not that it mattered to the brown-haired male Esper now; he was here on a mission.

He made a sweeping motion with his hand and the Skill-Out members stopped as a torrential wind blasted at them huddling them together. "Just tone it down, you dogs," the Esper said lazily as he made a pushing motion. They went down like dominoes, cursing and swearing all the way, much to his irritation.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" a Skill-Out demanded as he drew his gun. Suddenly, a force impacted him and sent the gun flying from his hand. A hand suddenly appeared, clasping his face effortlessly.

"Ara, ara," this time, a lean, black-haired individual stood before them, his blue eyes dancing with mischief, "I heard Skill-Out were supposed to be tougher than this, oh well~" he tossed the man rudely against his rising comrades, bowling them over. "Oi, Kira, hurry it up already~"

Kira, the wind Esper, looked at his partner in irritation, "How many times do I have to tell you not to steal my limelight, Yun?"

"Gomen, gomen~" Yun waved the sentence aside with a breezy smile, "but he was about to take out a gun, hehe~"

"Who the hell are you guys?" a man asked as he stepped out from the alleyway. He was tattooed all over, giving him a sense of authority with his size and menacing aura. Which hardly mattered to the two Espers right in front of them.

"We're here to… integrate Skill-Out into our organization," Kira said, "we sympathize with your… state and hope to remedy that. In return, we ask only for your strength."

The hulking man spat at that, "What, are you two stupid? We are Skill-Out. We hate Espers like you. You may think you're so high and mighty, but I, Hirogashi, spit at your so-called superiority and offer."

Kira sighed. "Alright, Hirogashi. We were hoping to play nice but if that's the case, I suppose we can make an example of you to your current boss… what's his name?" he looked at Yun.

"Hattori Hanzou," Yun supplied.

"Yes, Hattori Hanzou," Kira continued.

"You hear that boys? He wants to make an example of us?" Hirogashi sneered as they rallied beside him, "We're not going to stand for it, right?"

"YEAH!" they roared as they readied their weapons.

"Ara, there are over 50 of them… so scary~" Yun complained with a creepy grin.

"Get them!" Hirogashi commanded as they charged into the fray.

Yun twisted, his arms touching the ground as he spun like a cyclone, sweeping several Skill-Out members away as he somersaulted, his legs kicking another way as he landed, then vanished.

"What?"

"Argh!" several members flew before they could creep up on Kira from the back, Yun appearing from nowhere to punch them all in rapid succession.

"Teleporter?"

"No, superspeed!" one member exclaimed as Yun vanished in a blur and disarmed more members.

"Hmph," Kira snorted at their cowardice as he concentrated, blasting wind in every direction he could see to disarm them, "Our boss should have just let us kill them. Ah, well, it's supposed to be just a warning, anyway." The winds surrounded him and he let loose, a mini tornado sweeping them all away.

Hirogashi paused, "So I see. You both are pretty high level huh?" his lips curled into a mocking grin, "So you think you can mock us?" he suddenly twisted, catching Yun by the arm with incredibly speed.

Yun's eyes widened as Hirogashi stepped back to let the impact sink in, before using the impact to twist Yun's arm in a painful lock. Yun flinched as pain flared through his senses.

Kira scowled, "You're pretty fast for a big guy," he raised his arm, but Hirogashi twisted Yun's arm further and he paused, not wanting Yun's arm to get broken.

"Good, I'm glad you actually have a brain," Hirogashi sneered, "How about you introduce yourself so we know who to look for in the city?"

Kira smirked, "You should watch out."

"Wha-" Hirogashi gasped as he felt an invisible force lift him, throwing him against the wall with incredible force.

"Wee~" Yun scrambled to his feet, still smiling even as he rubbed his bruised arm delicately, "Ow, that hurt pretty badly~ Thanks for the help, Akane-chan~"

Hirogashi felt the invisible force press against him, "Telekinesis?" he rasped as the force slammed his head against the wall, drawing blood and making him slump against the wall as the will to fight drained out of him.

"You two are playing around too much," a purple haired girl complained as she walked out from behind a stack of crates, her red eyes glaring at the two males, "boss sent us here to negotiate with them. Not thrash them around."

"Ah~ gomen but Kira made them angry so we had to defend ourselves, ne?" Yun shrugged, his grin ever present in his face.

"Get that grin off my face," Akane ordered, "now." Yun's face suddenly turned serious, his lips becoming a straight line and his eyes hardening in a rapid transition that chilled Hirogashi to the core. Just who were these freaks?

"Tchm troublesome woman," Kira muttered under his breath as he followed Akane's lead. Akane loomed over Hirogashi, picking him up by the collar.

"Oi, tell your boss we'll be back in two days. He can either choose to join us… or see Skill-Out wiped out. I doubt Judgment or Anti-Skill can save your asses, since you hate them too, right?" Akane sneered, "No matter how many of you there are, you guys won't stand a chance against us."

"Who are you?" Hirogashi choked.

"Who am I?" Akane looked at her two Esper compatriots before returning her gaze back to Hirogashi. "That's not really important, is it? We three are members of Frontier. Let's just say… we don't like the current system more than you guys do. But we can't go around having Skill-Out being a pain in the ass, can we?"

"Fron…tier?"

Akane grinned, "Yeah. We're an organization of Espers. The world war out there simply… galvanized us into action, if you will. Judgment and Anti-Skill, they are pathetic. Academy City has been under attacks so many times that it's sickening. Espers and Skill-Outs are nothing more than tools to the higher-ups. Our boss seeks to change that. But enough information. 1pm, sharp in two days. District 17, near the tracks. Tell Hattori that he'd better get ready."

She loosened her grip on Hirogashi and stood. "Well boys, time to go."

Kira and Yun followed her exit, leaving the bleeding Hirogashi to wonder what exactly 'Frontier' was after. One thing was certain, these guys meant business. Reaching for his phone, he held the device unsteadily against his ear.

"Hattori? We've got trouble."

_*** Somewhere else_

Misaka Tabikake, Misaka Mikoto's father, looked at his phone crossly. He had just received news that his wife had taken an express jet to Academy City after hearing that her friend had lost her son in a tragic accident. Of course, she hadn't bothered to inform until after she had taken it.

He sighed in exasperation. He loved his wife and daughter but the fact that he was caught up in this mess right now made it difficult for him to be open with them and reconcile with her. The friend who lost her son… that son was probably Kamijou Touma, the one that Aleister was after. The 'Imagine Breaker'.

He had received summons awhile ago by Aleister to track down the boy who had disappeared but Tabikake highly doubted that anyone would have survived the crash into the ocean. But no body had been found. Truly, it was most puzzling. And he had just delivered a gemstone back to Academy City too.

Tabikake's job involved 'finding the flaws in the world and then correcting them' but it seemed that there was a lot more things than met they way on what was happening now. Then there was the problem of his daughter, who reportedly was in love with the Imagine Breaker boy.

Tabikake wondered if he should pay his daughter a visit. It had been a while since he had talked with her, after all. Her clones were near emotionless and he had not bothered to make contact with any of them. He gave another aggravated sigh and sat down, opening the latest report coming in from Academy City.

His eyebrow raised slightly.

"So, it seems that they have ranked up 3 more Level 5's. That brings the total up to 9, then. 9 Level 5 Espers. Immediately after the war, no less. Hmph, you truly are something else, Aleister," Tabikake said to himself as he continued reading.

"Restructuring of Anti-Skill and Judgment security forces and replacement on several board of directors. What are you up to this time, Aleister?" Tabikake wondered as he leaned back thoughtfully. "You made clones of my daughter and now I've received reports of a Third Production Plan." His expression darkened.

"I guess I don't have a choice then," Tabikake muttered as he got to his feet, "I think it's time my daughter and I had a little heart to heart talk."

End of Chapter 6

_A/N: Ah yes, finally! This chapter was not as long as I would have liked it, but studies come first. ^^_

_Finally, I have introduced several OC's. Hopefully, I have managed to characterize them as much as I was able. The names were chosen at random or for some significance, so interpret however you will. _

_Tabikake was another tough nut to crack. Absolutely zero source material personality checks, so I went with… erm… with… my instincts, I guess?_

_As usual, constructive criticism is appreciated. More Reviews = faster updates, as usual. Inputs on the OC's and what can be improved is always welcome. Next chapter will be much longer, you have my word. ^^_


	7. Beginnings

_**Author's Notes: Wow, this chapter was long in the coming. I've been more focused on other fics lately and this chapter has been rotting away on my hard-disk. For those of you who are worried, please be at ease, Broken Illusions will continue as usual, it's just that 'Of Science and Magics' has taken higher priority at the moment. I will continue to update this fic as much as possible but it will most likely lose out to 'Of Science and Magics' in terms of speed.**_

_**To address several issues:**_

_**Yes, I'm well aware that I mix Japanese into the English sentences and yes, I'm also aware that it can be jarring. However, sometimes, the Jap version just sounds better and sometimes I just put it in without thinking. Now, I will endeavour not to keep putting Jap terms into English sentences but certain characters with language tics will still be keeping their Jap ones where possible.**_

_**Yes, I deliberately changed some parts of the novel. While this fic follows over 90% of the source material, some parts here and there will be changed and I will note down what has changed for you readers. **_

_**Well, time to get reading ^^**_

Chapter 7: Beginnings

_***England_

"Damn it to hell," the silver-haired vampire cursed as he stopped by a river. His muscles were aching and his sight was shaky, this fatigue… did sucking her blood really make it so difficult to access his powers? "Just what kind of powers does she possess? The elders would be having fits seeing me like this," he growled as he brushed his mane of hair to the side, kneeling down to inspect the Asian lady in Miko clothing.

Her blood was indeed calling out to him. He scowled, it was strange, but this particular smell was unlike anything he had ever smelt before. It was as if her blood was specifically tailored to encourage every faucet of hunger deep within his body, its essence synonymous with everything that he found delicious. But the first intake of blood felt as though he was drinking fire, a burning trail that seeped into his pores and threatened to incinerate him. Her blood was meant to kill him but he had survived. His lips curled into a bitter smile. So, it seemed that the cursed ritual that had transformed him into this monstrosity did do something right after all.

"She really does look like Tayu…" he murmured, unknowingly slipping back into Japanese.

"Is Tayu someone important?" she said suddenly, her eyes fluttering open.

"!" The vampire flinched as though struck, moving backwards as he tried to compose himself. "You were awake?" he asked hoarsely.

"You carried me on your shoulder," the girl pointed out, "uncomfortable and jerky. Easy to wake up."

"Tch, this is what happens when I temporarily lose my powers," the man sighed, his eyes haggard, "what's your name, girl?"

"… Himegami," she replied after a moment.

"… You don't seem afraid of me, do you… Himegami," the man asked curiously.

"You looked sad," Himegami said as though that explained everything, "there was loss within your soul. And you don't look very frightening."

The man snorted even as his eye twitched. He didn't look very scary, did he? "That readable, am I?" he pondered this for a second, "My name is Michael, Michael Dubrinsky. Call me Mike."

"…"

"You don't talk much, do you?" Mike muttered, "Fine. I'm doing the talking here, anyway. What the hell are you?" he asked sharply, "Are you a weapon developed by the Church? Some magic infused experiment to eradicate Vampires? Is the Church intending to declare war on the Cabal?"

Himegami shook her head. "I'm not a magician. I'm merely a devout Christian who was born with this curse."

That seemed to catch him off guard, "Wait, you were born with this power?" his gaze was suspicious, "Are you a Saint? No, wait, that can't be right, a Saint is born with Stigma, which has properties relating to the Son of God, it doesn't have any destructive effects on us… That means…" his gaze was speculative now, "You're a Gemstone, right? At least, I think the term was such…"

"… Yes. But I've never seen a Vampire survive after being in contact with my blood. How are you alive?" Himegami asked curiously.

"… I don't think you're in any position to ask questions here," Mike snapped, "If you're a Gemstone, that means you're an Esper, right?"

Himegami nodded.

"This is unprecedented," Mike said thoughtfully, "A Gemstone born with the power to destroy a race… indeed. No wonder they would want to keep you hidden," he shot her a hard look, "Aleister Crowley, that is."

"Who is that?"

"… You don't know, huh? I suppose that makes sense. You were under that bitch Laura's protection," Mike mused.

"… Tayu. Who is she?" Himegami asked again.

"… You're persistent," Mike muttered but his gaze became sad, "Tayu is… was my wife. She was killed. You look a lot like her, which was part of the reason I decided to keep you alive for questioning instead of killing you outright."

"You loved her." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I did," he admitted freely, "We wanted to see the world together. But in the end, happiness is always fleeting."

"That is true," Himegami agreed softly, her eyes brimming with sadness as well, "I lost someone precious to me too."

"Hmph," Mike gave a low huff, "Don't go comparing me to you, girl. Now…" he got to his feet, "What am I going to do with you?"

Himegami recoiled, "Are you going to kill me?" she asked fearfully.

Mike hesitated. "If I leave you here, you're going to be killed sooner or later," he said, "I'm not the only Vampire in England. In fact, the Cabal has a branch out here as well. In hindsight, it's probable that they're already in pursuit. I was here on the run from them as it is. It doesn't matter who you've got protecting you," he warned, "a threat to their very existence is not something the Elders will accept. They will do everything in their power to destroy you, even if it means declaring war on the English Anglican Church. But knowing the Archbishop, she'd sooner offer you as a sacrificial piece than to waste manpower on you."

"…"

"I could take you with me," he said thoughtfully, "but you'd probably be the death of me thanks to your power. So," his gaze hardened, "I might as well put you out of your misery now, shouldn't I?"

"Do it," she said softly, "I have nothing worth living for anyway. This power has been a curse for as long as I remember. It seems that not even the Walking Church enchantment could damp its power."

Mike flinched as though slapped. Her eyes were so… empty. Devoid of life. It would be so easy to put her out of her misery. His hands trembled. So why couldn't he do it? Why was he hesitating? His eyes narrowed. She was so young and still had such a long way to go. In many ways… In many ways, he could see Tayu in her posture. He turned away, finally letting out a sigh. "Do you… want to come with me?"

"Eh?" Himegami's expression was surprised now. "Why would you do something like that? Am I not your enemy?"

"I don't have a thing for killing little girls," he muttered, scratching his head and looking up at the night sky, "I'm a stray cat, the freedom of the night sky, the wish to do whatever I desire… those are the things they want to take from me," he said, his eyes flashing dangerously, "And throwing wrenches into their plans is just the thing I love to do most. What do you say? Don't you… want to be free?"

"…"

His head snapped up suddenly, his irises taking on a crimson hue as his fangs lengthened in his mouth in anticipation. Someone, no three people were heading his way fast. As his Vampiric powers returned in a flash, so did the gnawing hunger that Himegami provoked in him. Growling, he ignored it with effort, focusing his bloodlust instead on the encroaching pursuers. His lips curled into a deadly smile as the three landed around him.

"Let her go, Vampire," the woman with an absurdly long blade demanded.

"There's something incredibly… 'Divine' about you," Mike sneered in English, "An Asian female with an absurdly long weapon that works for Laura Stuart? Don't tell me… the Saint of the Far East?" he guessed.

"Yes, I am the Saint of the Far East, Kanzaki Kaori," she replied in perfect English, "In the name of the Lord, I promise not harm you if you let her go peacefully."

"That," Mike grinned, "might be a little difficult to comply with."

_*** Deep within the English Anglican Church_

"Welcome to my humble abode," Laura Stuart said with a small smile as she greeted the nun before her, "Index Librorum Prohibitorum."

"Archbishop," Index bowed respectfully but her eyes were distrusting, "Why have you brought me here?"

"My, aren't you direct today," Laura commented as she sipped on a cup of hot tea, "won't you take a seat? Would you like some tea? Milk perhaps?"

"Milk will be fine," Index said stiffly as she sat down.

"Now, Index," Laura said, deciding to cut to the chase, "I understand that the loss of Kamijou Touma was… traumatising," she said gently, "but I'm glad to see that you decided to make the right choice in living on after all."

"You wouldn't let me anyway," Index said bitterly, "I'm supposed to be your precious tool, right?"

"Ah… you've been talking to Stiyl, I see," Laura said calmly, "What has he been saying to you? That I am responsible for your woes? The fact that you kept losing your memories? That I was the one who changed your life?"

"Yes," Index admitted, "I was proud of being the holder of these grimoires. But these have brought me nothing but misfortune!"

"And now you sound just like the boy," Laura smirked, "He always liked to say 'Such Misfortune', didn't he?"

"Don't talk about Touma!" Index snapped loudly, slamming her hands on the table and overturning the cup of tea, "You… don't have the right to talk about Touma!"

"Oh," Laura looked mildly shocked at her statement, "but do you?" her eyes narrowed as her lips curled into a wicked smile, "Do you have the right to talk about him, Index? You say I don't… that may be true. But what makes you better than me?"

"What are you-"

"You ate his food, lived in his house and brought nothing but trouble for him," Laura replied without a trace of mockery as she gestured for a servant to clean the mess, "You didn't even notice he lost his memories. You leeched off him and brought him into a world that had nothing to do with him. I certainly didn't bring him into this conflict," she looked down at Index with a grim expression, "You did."

"But I-"

"It's not your fault, right?" Laura smiled, "You could have left him anytime. But you stayed with him because you cared for him. But he was the one doing the caring, the protecting. You were nothing but baggage for him. You were useless in every way."

"That not true!" Indedx grabbed her head, covering her ears as she shook her head wildly, tears streaming from her eyes "It's not! It's NOT!"

"It is," Laura continued mercilessly, "But he never complained, didn't he? He let you bite him and devour his bills. He never begrudged you anything. But you couldn't do anything for him? You wanted to involve yourself in situations he wanted to protect you from and got angry at him for something so… trivial. But he protected so many people. But it didn't matter to you, did it? You just wanted him to notice you, to be of use to him. In the end though…" Laura leaned forward, "You were the one that truly killed him."

"NO!" Index screamed, scrambling away from the Archbishop, "I didn't… I DIDN"T!" she denied vehemently but the words kept repeating themselves, her perfect memory memorizing every excruciating word

"Poor, poor Index," the Archbishop said, her voice placating, "Always so powerless… always worrying people… But don't you want to break free? Break free of these chains that are shackling you? You can, you know. You can save everyone, make sure they will never suffer like you. You can be like him, be like Touma… don't you want that?"

"I can… save everyone?" Index repeated numbly as her tears stilled.

"I can help you," Laura said softly, her expression sorrowful, "I can teach you to use those grimoires, you know. You can save everyone. No one has to suffer that pain again… you can do it. All is within your grasp… all you have to do is reach out for it."

"Reach out for it?" Index whispered softly.

"Take my hand, Index," Laura said as she knelt down before the nun, her smile warm, "and I'll give you the wings and knowledge you'll need. And then, I will show you… the mastermind behind Touma's death. Wouldn't you like that? You can help Touma take revenge on him."

"Mastermind?"

"Yes. The mastermind behind his death. You can absolve your guilt this way, can't you? You can atone for his death," Laura continued.

"I…"

"Take my hand," Laura invited, "and spread your wings… Index."

The moment Index placed her hand onto Laura's, the Archbishop smiled.

Checkmate.

_*** Academy City_

Misaka Misuzu sighed as she stared out at the afternoon sun. She had rushed here after hearing the sad news that her friend's son, Kamijou Touma had apparently passed away. The cause of death was unknown and Academy City had refused to provide further answers. She frowned. Truly, this city itself was odd. It was, pardon her bluntness, almost like a prison. Students were not allowed to leave with express permission and their security did not do much to alleviate the worries that had plagued her for months. Something was definitely wrong here, she could feel it.

Misuzu glanced at her handphone wearily. Mikoto-chan had been inconsolable at the news. She tried to act strong but Misuzu could see right past that façade straight away. "You've never been honest with yourself, Mikoto-chan. You really liked the boy, didn't you?" she glanced at the time, wondering when Mikoto-chan would arrive. "She's late, isn't she? Aw, man, I really wanted to do the mother role today…"

Her phone vibrated. "Honey?" she blinked in surprise at the name reflected on the phone, answering it almost immediately, "Ah, honey? Is something wrong? You don't usually call me during work hours…"

"Misuzu," Tabikake voice came over the phone calmly, "I thought I told you to inform me if you were going back to Academy City…"

"Oh!" Misuzu gave a sheepish laugh, "It totally slipped my mind!"

"Slipped your mind, she says…" Tabikake sighed, "You almost got killed the last time and…"

Misuzu held the phone away from her away, mentally counting up to ten before placing the phone back to hear Tabikake's ending rant.

"… You aren't listening, are you?"

"Nope," Misuzu said cheerfully, "now, Honey, I know you're worried about my safety, especially because of that Skill-Out last time. But you have men watching my back now and Mikoto-chan needs me."

"… She needs her mother now more than ever, I suppose," he admitted grudgingly, "I haven't seen Mikoto in ages as well."

"You said something dangerous was going happen right?" Misuzu asked plainly, her voice serious, "Is it related to Kamijou-chan's death?"

"I cannot be sure. But the boy was definitely tied into Aleister Crowley's plans," Tabikake muttered, "Just take care of yourself. I'm taking a speed jet there as we speak. Tell Mikoto to meet me as well, alright Dear?"

"You're actually coming to Academy City? NOW?" Misuzu sounded flabbergasted.

"I'm not letting you drink and fool around with younger guys," Tabikake joked, "but seriously," his voice became grim, "I miss Mikoto as well. And I'm here to pass information."

"Oh?" Misuzu's lips curled into a rueful smile, "I won't question that then, I'll see you soon, Honey!" she shut the phone with a smile playing around her lips. "He's such a sweetie~" she giggled as she kept the phone.

"Okaa-san!"

"Ah! Mikoto-cahn! I – OWAH!" Misuzu eyes bulged as she turned. In front of her, dressed in casual attire and slacks was Mikoto-chan. Next to her, another Mikoto-chan with some sort of weird goggles and wearing Tokiwadai's uniform was staring at her. Misuzu looked left. She looked right. She blinked. She pinched her cheeks. Then her eyes started flickering to both Mikoto-chan rapidly until her eyes rolled back and she fainted dead away.

_*** District 19_

The three members of "Frontier" assembled near a warehouse in the outskirts of District 19. Kira brushed something off his coat with a scowl, tapping his feet impatiently as a junior member walked up to them, scanning them with a special device that could detect even atomic particles and more. He swept the device over them methodically, tilting his head slightly as the readouts confirmed his suspicions. He grunted.

Another member stepped up, a strange glove on his right hand. This was known as the Pincet Glove, a type of glove with mechanical fingers that allowed them to grab particles smaller even atoms. He reached out and swiped at something invisible, a frown present of his face. "Under_line," he muttered is distaste under his breath as he cleared them for entry. Kira rolled his eyes at the troublesome things they were doing just so they couldn't be spied on.

"Hey, Kira, why so serious?" Yun asked as they entered the building.

"Why? This whole city stinks, that's why," Kira snapped, "That stupid Aleister Crowley has eyes everywhere. I just wish boss would hurry and find a way to kill that asshole already," Kira slammed his hand against the wall angrily.

"Relax you idiot," Akane growled, "he's calling us to his office."

Kira straightened, "Tch. Alright, let's go."

Taking the elevator down to the basement, they waited patiently as the doors hummed before opening. The entire floor was shrouded in darkness. Only a faint, blue light shone from various stones embedded in the rock that encompassed the basement room. There, in the centre, surrounded by many different computers, was their Boss. His grey eyes flickered upwards to acknowledge their presence.

"Welcome back," he said simply, leaning back against his chair to look at his three operatives with a grim smile, "I presume that you have passed the message to Skill-Out?"

"Yes," Akane said respectfully.

"Eyah, they were so rowdy and disrespectful," Yun whined, "Kira and I had to rough them up a little."

"What I don't understand is why we have to negotiate with them," Kira argued, "If it was with the Skill-Out group under Komaba Ritoku, I can understand but Hanzo is just an idiot that fell into the role by accident!"

"Which is what makes them easier to manipulate," the Boss said softly, seemingly unperturbed by Kira's lack of politeness, "Skill-Out is a gang with many loopholes in hierarchy," he explained as he stood up, moving closer to the three, "They come together in the hopes of group security in numbers. They do not wish to be isolated, they do not wished to be discriminated against, that is why they want to fit in. They aim to be free of the prejudice given to them by Academy City and so, while indirect, their goals overlap with ours. Do you understand, Kira?"

"But, we're Espers," Kira retorted, "They hate our very existence! And they're nothing but thugs!"

"Prejudice is a very powerful tool, Kira," the Boss continued, "They may hate the fact that we are Espers. They may hate the fact that we have something that they do not. But if we do not do the accepting…" he gestured to the computers, "then we will never change the cruel fate that Academy City has so generously given us," his eyes glinted dangerously and the trio felt a slight chill run down their spines. They did not know the name of their leader but his nickname was what everybody knew him as and what everybody called him. It was a name that sparked a revolution that had gathered Espers who had felt stifled and oppressed by the upper echelons of Academy City. His name… is Fenrir.

The founder of Frontier had his own fair share of demons but he had the vision and the balls to go against Aleister head on. That was what had earned their respect in the first place. The entire facility was protected against Aleister's satellite surveillance and he had acquired the usage of the Pincet Gloves during the underground Battle Royale between the organisations within the city itself. A fortress that was unknown to the higher ups, filled with Espers that were eager to break free of the rigid structure that had been imposed on them by Academy City.

In short, their organisation had waited in secret, biding their time until the war had ended.

"Tch, fine…" Kira sighed, crossing his arm over his chest.

"Fear not, Kira. Skill-Out is merely the first step," Fenrir said as he took a seat again. He gestured for them to take a seat as well, "next, we must neutralize potential threats to our organisation."

"The Board?" Akane suggested.

"Unfortunately, no," Fenrir rejected, "The Board has stepped up security ever since Accelerator returned from Russia. In fact, I've received reports that Accelerator has threatened to destroy the Board and everything associated with them should they continue their projects."

"You think they're gonna stop?" Yun asked curiously, his expression serious again.

"Oh, no…" Fenrir lips curled into a sardonic smile, "They won't. They'll just cease on the surface. But experiments on Child Errors and the so-called 'useless' Espers will continue. They just won't let it come to his notice. And besides, Accelerator is no longer the threat he used to be. His title of 'Strongest' is merely because no one can hope to match him theoretically." Fenrir snorted.

"You said theoretically, right?" Akane looked interested in that.

"Hm," Fenrir nodded, "but he's not our concern at the moment. In fact, I'd say that we can even make use of him if necessary. No, what's important is the organisation he is in: GROUP." Fenrir shifted several computer screens to face them. "Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Musujime Awaki and Eztali, these three are the core members of GROUP."

"What's so special about them?" Akane asked, "I know Awaki, she's about the only dangerous one there among them."

"That's where you're wrong," Fenrir grinned wolfishly, "Tsuchimikado is an international spy. He's known to be very good at what he does. In fact, I've dealt with him on two occasions. He's a wily fox. Eztali, who goes by the alias of Unbara Mitsuki, is… well, a killer."

"That's not very helpful," Kira pointed out.

"It isn't meant to be," Fenrir admitted, "they've covered their tracks well. I've already assigned 'Hacker' and 'Herald' to this task. I just wanted to you three to take note if you run into them. If you do… kill them on sight. Now, I've got a new assignment for you three," he pressed another key, revealing other familiar faces to the trio, "I want you three to find them. Persuade them to join our cause."

"Tokiwadai's Railgun and Queen, huh?" Kira's lips curled into an intrigued smile as he saw the highlighted names, "And I see number 7 as well."

"Indeed," Fenrir confirmed, "they will become fine additions to our cause."

"And if they refuse?" Yun finally asked, having been silent the whole exchange.

"Kill them," Fenrir said flatly, "if they refuse to join, they will compromise us. You have permission to eliminate them by whatever means necessary."

"Now that's more like it," Akane grinned wickedly as she took note of their profiles.

"Additionally, I have received reports that someone new has appeared on the scene," Fenrir remarked as he brought up another picture, "Hamazura Shiage. A Level 0 who managed to put a dent in Aleister's plans by defeating number 4, Shizuri Mugino."

"He defeated a Level 5?" Yun sounded shocked, "Wow! Amazing!"

"He'll be a factor to watch out for as well," Fenrir grinned, "In fact, I heard from my contacts that he has knowledge of the Parameter List."

The trio froze, their expressions turning into various states of anger.

"He'll use that as a negotiating tool, probably. But still," Fenrir's grin was predatory, "he won't be a threat. Well, not yet anyway. Oh, yes… there should be some fairly interesting news coming up soon, so be prepared for more players."

"Heh, whoever it is," Akane murmured, "we'll deal with, Boss. Alright boys," she stood up, "Let's find the 'Attack Crash' first, shall we?"

"Hmph. Sounds good to me," Kira agreed as he and Yun followed suit.

Fenrir watched them leave calmly, turning the screens back to face him with a calculating smile. He leaned back, pondering his next move as a hologram of the whole of Academy City appeared on the ceiling. "Now then, Academy City and the lost lambs within, those children who have been made ignorant by Science… Welcome, to the dawn of a new world. To those who will ascend… I eagerly await your appearance."

_*** Somewhere in Academy City_

"Fuck, this guy is good!" a person wheezed as his partner hit the wall beside him with a sickening crunch, before slumping to the floor in a heap. Bellowing wildly, he charged at the person in front of him, his entire body beginning to heat up as fire flared from him.

"Aren't you the persistent one," the man sighed as he sidestepped, his hand flashing out in a split second to deliver a bone crushing blow to his attacker's head. The attacker landed on the floor face first, unmoving. "Well, that's two down." Kneeling down, his eyes seemingly closed all the time, he rummaged his two attacker's pockets for clues. Finally, he found a card and his brows lifted slightly.

"Well, lady. I think you can go now," he said with a lecherous grin as the dark haired girl with twintails massaged her back gingerly. She was dressed simply, a bandage like thing that covered her essentials and a short skirt that displayed just the amount of skin that the man liked to see. A military torch hung loosely by her side and she shot her so-called saviour an irritated look.

"I could have taken them," she growled.

"Didn't look that way to me, beautiful," the man commented.

"Hmph. Don't think I'll thank you for this," she said as she walked away without a backward glance, her hand reaching to keep another namecard that had appeared out of nowhere.

The man shook his head, admiring the sway of her hips perversely. Finally, as she disappeared from sight, he looked down at the namecard he was holding. "Frontier eh? Sending people like that to bully a girl that needs help to utilize her powers… It's unforgivable." He looked over the card carefully, his lips curling into a grin as he flicked the card away from him with a simple motion, "Looks like I should pay their hideout a little visit."

He ruffled his hair as he stepped out of the alley and sighed. Well, it was a little late Kami-yan, but it's time Aogami Pierce vented his anger a little.

To be continued…

_**A/N: Darn, this actually took far longer than I expected. Oh well. In any case, I did rewrite this many times, so I hope I did a good job on this one. As I've said before, Broken Illusions will continue to be updated and so I'll spend my time to write this as best as I can, the same goes for 'Of Science and Magics' which will be my main project as well. Simultaneously, I'm also working on the White Day special, which has gone through several revisions and a special crossover.**_

_**As usual, constructive criticism and reviews are very much appreciated. **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


End file.
